Minutes in a Public Transportation
by 9angels1idiot
Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably. KyouyaxOC
1. The Road to the Office

Note: This story has jumped out of the main storyline. Yes, Haruhi is already part of the host club and everything still happens in the exact year that the anime happens. I will not be adding scenes from the anime, as to not confuse you, the readers…. Enjoy!

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the chairs of the theater room. The movie played silently in front of my eyes. I could imagine her voice calling out my name. She always had that sweet tone. I leaned my head on the chair and stopped the video. I closed my eyes. The tears had finally stopped. I removed my glasses and opened my eyes again. She was still smiling. It brought a grin to my face.

She was gone… I never wanted her to leave... We never wanted to part…

I played the video and raised the volume.

"Tamaki! Stop the video!" I was yelling. She continued to laugh at me as if there was no end to it.

"Just do what dear Tamaki says, Kyouya, it's not everyday when you see me take off on a plane." She said.

That plane flight. If she just didn't ride it, maybe she would still be in my arms right now, watching some other video.

"Yuki!" Her name was beautiful. So was she.

She continued to laugh, the video camera faced me. I remember, Haruhi grabbed it from Tamaki so that he could push me. "Just kiss her. Just kiss her!" He pleaded while pushing me.

"Why should I?" I asked in return, "Turn that camera off!!!" I attempted to cover the screen but was pushed back by the twins. Yuki was pushed closer to me. Haruhi's laugh could be heard in background. Hunny and Mori are seen in background. They all yelled, "C'mon!"

Then the last kiss I could ever give her was taken on tape. Why didn't I at least cherish that last moment? I stopped the video. The tears were forming again.

"I should stop doing this." I murmured to myself. The last shot was both of us looking at each other. I didn't remember that. Everything seemed like such a blur. But if that moment had lasted for two hours, she wouldn't have been on that plane. If I stopped her… If I stopped her from pursuing her dream, would she be happy? Would she?

"Master Kyouya!"

I turned my head, the servant had entered the room. "What is it? I only said to disturb me when there's news?"

"There is news!"

I stood up.

"They found survivors. They're breathing but unconscious. They're still looking for names."

This is my last chance, the only hope left. She could be there. She should!

"Let's go!"

* * *

_But everything had started in the most unlikely manner…_

_Before our unrealistic relationship… we never knew each other…_

_But of course, fate brought us together… _

_We met…_

**Minutes in a Public Transportation**

**Chapter one: The Road to the Office**

If the car hadn't broken down in the middle road, I wouldn't be here.

If the road wasn't so filled up with cars, I wouldn't be elbow to elbow with a strange old man.

If I had woken up earlier, I wouldn't be watching two girls giggling as they stare at me.

And last of all…

If my sister hadn't visited the house, I wouldn't be in front of a girl in a local train.

And by now, for this first time in my whole Ouran life, I'm considered late for the first class. I had finally reached my stop, and so did many others inside the train. I got off quickly, and so did that girl. And knowing that I was late, I ran. What else was I supposed to do? I can't be scandalized by my dad because I skipped my first class. I took off immediately, not minding the people I hit.

I reached my class in time for the teacher to say that his class has ended. I looked at sensei's surprised face since I slid the door too harshly. I apologized and walked swiftly, head down, to my table. Tamaki stared at me during the whole process. It was annoying since I felt like a horrible jerk. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Kyouya, you're very late today. What has happened to your morning?" Tamaki said gliding towards my table.

Everyone knows I hate mornings, Tamaki knows I hate mornings, so why does he ask. Does he plan to anger me!

"It's been a long tiring morning for me. I don't think it's necessary that I say the whole thing." I replied, while copying the notes sensei left on the board.

"But Kyooouya" he said in a childish demeanor, "you're soo late. What happened?"

Does he intend to treat me like a child!

I'll just have to shorten my adventure into one phrase, "I road a local train."

"A local train?" his eyes glistened. "The train where commoner's get their tickets from vending machines, walk in with many other people and sit beside other commoners. Isn't this where a young man would offer a seat to an old lady? Such a sweet act, tell me Kyouya did that happen to you?"

"No."

Is that what he thinks of trains?!

"Why? Don't tell me you didn't offer your seat to this old lady? Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I didn't, since there was no old lady. There were no seats. I stood up for the whole ride. It was filled up, tight, closed-space. It was an annoying ride." I was frustrated.

He was shocked. I should probably give him a joyride on one of those trains. It would bring his heart to rest. What idiocy…

* * *

"Kyo-chan!" I heard Hunny call out. I turned my body and stopped writing on my mysterious notebook. The time for the host club hasn't opened but as usual the third music room is already busy. "I heard you rode a local train today. Ne ne, was it fun? Was it fun?"

I was about to answer and tell him about the exhausting experience, but Tamaki butt in saying something about an awful and disturbing experience that I don't want to share about.

"Actually, the ride was interesting in an annoying manner." I interrupted him. "Tamaki misinterpreted what I had said."

"What? But that's what you said."

I glared at him and, as expected, he ran to his corner saying something about the train ride.

"It's true? You rode a local train? Isn't a little scary there." Kaoru had asked.

"But why?" Hikaru joined in. "If it is scary there, I'd never let you go all alone, Kaoru." He moved closer to Kaoru and did what they were best at doing.

"So, what is the reason why you rode the train?" Haruhi finally asked.

"It's actually a long morning for me. I woke up late, my sister had visited the house again, the car broke down, it was an extremely filled up road and the only fastest way to school would have to be the train."

"And how was it?"

"Tiring, exhausting and annoying all at the same time." I replied, after recording the things that had happened in the bus on my notebook. "I don't think I'd like to ride that ever again."

"I see. It's hard to believe that's how you see the train as. I'm pretty much used to the atmosphere of the train. If you get one of the earlier rides maybe you would have had a much more peaceful ride."

I nodded and headed to the closest table where I set up my laptop. I continued a little on the research about our next project for the host club. Tamaki said he wanted something mythological. Something with Gods and Goddesses. He probably already proclaimed himself as Zeus so, I'll be needing much information on that. And the expenses… how much would pillars be? And the cloth, I should probably organize this part with the twins.

Then a knock came on the door. Three knocks to be exact. We don't exactly open the door since, we aren't open yet. So, we waited for this certain person to twist the doorknob and show him/herself. She knocked again, no one bothered to open. All our heads faced the door. Haruhi walked towards the door. She was about to reach for the door when it opened slowly. A girl with long black wavy hair popped her head in. None of us know her.

"Excuse me?" she started, "I'm new in the school and I'm lost. I need some help." Tamaki stood up and opened the door. I saw the whole scene take place from where I was seated, by the window. She wasn't wearing the school uniform. She had a worn a very familiar outfit, a skirt, a sleeveless black shirt worn underneath a white long-sleeved loose shirt and sneakers. It was a familiar indeed. She flipped her hair to her back and blew the bangs that covered her face. She gave an unsure smile.

I stood up from my seat to take a better look at this girl.

"What type of help do you need, young lady?" Tamaki asked with his flirtatious attitude.

"I'm actually looking for the office. I just need to be given the things I need, and I could be ready for school tomorrow."

"So you're a new student?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah, second year, I just don't know what class."

"Your class would depend on the grades you received in your past school and your score in the exam." I said as I walked closer to the group.

"Oh, I see. Uh, but I just really need to see the office." She replied hastily.

"Would it be ok if you stay here a little longer?" Tamaki asked, he took her hand, "You're beauty would be such a waste if you don't at least spend some time with us, the host club."

By the time, I could finally see her completely. No wonder she looked familiar…

It was the girl I was standing in front of in the train. She probably took too many trains that she couldn't recall my face. She looked at each one of us probably wondering what Tamaki meant by host club.

She smiled, "host club? Do you mean those guys who try to sweep women off their feet by making them feel extremely happy and bla bla?" She waved her arms around as she said the last two words, 'bla bla.'

Tamaki replied, "I believe that's the answer."

"Are you guys seriously in a host club?" Her left eye brow popped up.

Everyone nodded.

"Seriously?" she asked once more.

We all nodded again. Her smile was wider. She scratched her head and placed her hands under her bangs and brushed her forehead. She looked down. "So, you guys are saying that Ouran, a very prestigious school, has a host club?'

We all nodded one more time.

"What's wrong with that?" one of the twins asked.

"Yes, isn't it good that there is a haven where ladies can feel no pressure at all? A place where they could feel infinite happiness?" Tamaki added.

"There is certainly nothing wrong with making people happy, especially girls. I just never thought that there could be time for smart people to be doing this." She replied.

"Well we put lots of time for others, and it's the best we could offer." Tamaki said.

"That's good to hear." She nodded, "Actually, there's nothing I could do here so probably I should continue my search to the office." She left the room, and closed the door slowly while bowing to all of us.

"Wait!" I yelled, but not too loud. She raised her head up. "I'll lead you to the office." I adjusted my glasses.

"Well, thank you Mr. Host." She smiled jokingly. I walked up to her and felt the stares that the others were throwing at me. I closed the door behind me and finally it was me and this girl. ALONE. What was I thinking?

"So, Mr. Host, what makes you change your mind and help me find this office."

" Ootori Kyouya."

"Oh, your name's Ootori Kyouya. So, as a host they call you Kyouya. How neat. I'll just call you Ootori-san." She gave me another smile. "Oh, how rude of me. My name's Okawa Miyuki. Nice to meet you."

"Same with you, Okawa-san." Should I tell her that I saw her in the train ride this morning? Maybe not…

"Ootori-san, I have a question?" She looked at me. I was busy leading the way.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Am I mistaken, or are you the person I saw this morning?" She ran in front of me and stopped me from walking. She took one long look at my face. I adjust my glasses and walked passed her.

"Can you read minds?" I ask unknowingly.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Yes, and you were the girl sleeping in front of me, it must have been a tiring night for you, Okawa-san."

"It sure was!"

And that's practically, how the adventure began with this weird girl. I never bothered to ask how her night was. But the conversation got more interesting...

* * *

A/N: I finally, finally, finally, have it! The Ouran story is finally out!!! OMG!! i Had sooo many drafts for this and I'm like, freaking, going crazy since I finally made a chapter!! I can't wait to make the next chapter... I've got exams... so that'll come later than usual. My prince of tennis story updated really fast... BTW, for those who read that story, thanks a lot! Don't forget to review, story alert, favorite, author alert, favorite... love me!

Hoping to hear from you guys!

-lynx


	2. Number Two is the Best

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

_

* * *

It began with a messed up train ride..._

_Where I was elbow to elbow with an old man..._

_Where there were staring giggly girls..._

_And an unknown commoner standing in front of me..._

_Those started the..._

**Minutes of a Public Tranportation**

Chapter two:** Number Two is the Best!**

The walk to the hidden office wasn't silent. She was a very curious girl,indeed. Her questions varied from how old the school was to the size of the school and to even reach a question a like the number of my siblings. But she somehow lost the flow of the questions when we were nearing the office building. But what I bothered myself the most was about the coming of this Okawa Miyuki. How come I wasn't informed sooner? How could I have underestimated a lowly commoner on a train ride. Hm, but I do think in normal situations I would underestimate one.

She walked not too far behind me, humming a tune from a recent series. Her head was moving from side to side. From the corner of my eyes, I could see her amazed eyes that traveled from corner to corner of the school. What's bothering the most is if she is a scholar like Haruhi? Or is she one of the fortunate ones? i'll have to find that out soon enough. The school's database must have her information already. They don't take too long to get the needed information. If possible, probably it wouldn't be hard to find an online blog on her. We'll see that soon enough…

We left the high school building, walked past the middle school building and walked into the main office building. It's just a one-floored building where all sorts of transactions are made. Anything from applications, payments and the selling of school pins are found here.

Okawa-san had walked straight to the closest table and gave the folder she was carrying around. I was a supposed to leave but somehow she requested that I stay until she's finish with her business. I agreed without thinking twice. That wouldn't be too hard since I actually managed to live through one whole conversation with her. I walked out of the office building and sat on one of the steps of the marble stairs. I stared at the fountain in the middle of the area. There were three boys running around it. One wasn't wearing his school uniform. How coincidental, two new students today. I turned my head; Okawa-san was still making her transactions.

I looked back at the three boys. It's easier to make friends when you're younger. Somehow everyone knows how to socialize with whomever. I've noticed, as people get older, the pickier they are. I find it amusing that people look for certain standards to please himself. I wonder what standards I have to actually talk to this Okawa Miyuki. I think I've gone down my actual standards. To think about it more, I have reached the lowest of all standards the moment I stepped on that train. What have I done to myself? I turned my head once more. She was jumping up and down, while her wavy hair had also flowed gracefully behind her. When do girls like her get the time to fix that hair? Okawa shook the hands of the woman wildly then ran back to me.

She hurriedly sat beside me carrying her school uniform in a plastic package.

"You get that excited when you see the school uniform?" I asked, eying the package.

"Not only that. It's _my_ uniform." She replied, holding on tightly to it.

Probably she's one of the students who has always wished to enter Ouran but because of their poor grades had just entered now. Or maybe she has problems financially. But, the question is, how did she get to afford the uniform. The wind blew softly, her hair swiftly covering her face. She brushed her hair back immediately and held it steadily on top of her head. Her bangs fell back on her forehead slowly.

Then, she blinked, once… twice… squinted a little more…

"Tell me, am I dreaming or do I see three boys running around the fountain?" she asked.

"You're not dreaming, they are really there." I replied. It's quite obvious that they were there. The three were pretty noisy.

"Is one wearing a hooded shirt and khacki pants?"

I looked at her. She placed her hand down, her hair flying loosely around, and stared at the three kids. "Yes, one of them is wearing that."

She then abruptly stood up. The wind blew again, her hair swaying along with it. I slowly stood up beside her. What's to be shocked about three little kids?

"They're just kids. There are always kids that play…"

She interrupted me, "Okawa Yashiro!" The boy in casual stopped running and turned towards Okawa-san. "I told you not to play around. We're going home after this immediately and mom doesn't like it when you're all sweaty and dirty. I didn't even bring extra clothes for you! It's your first day in this school and you're being an idiot!" She yelled as she slowly walked to the little boy, who I now know is her younger brother. "Stop playing with the two of them!" She pulled the boy away from the two other kids, "You've got the whole day tomorrow to play with them. I don't have the time to watch over you and if you get sick and injured who else do you think will mom blame, huh? It's always me! So, don't you dare do anything without my knowing, alright?"

Okawa Yashiro nodded, "Yuki-nee, I didn't know where you went and I was getting really bored."

She relaxed her shoulders, took a deep breath and sat on her sneakers. She ruffled his hair, "Gosh, you could be really hard to take care of."She scratched the back of her head. "I have you school uniform, let's go home."

"Sure!" came the little boy's reply.

I walked to the pair. She stood up and looked at me. "Sorry about that. I was just placed in charge of taking care of him. He's my brother, Okawa Yoshiro, but people call him Shiro. Shiro?" he looked up, "This is Ootori Kyouya, the son of the Ootori-san you met two days ago? Remember the guy dad works with?"

He nodded his head. "I remember."

"That's good." She ruffled his hair one more time. "Alright, go get your stuff and meet me in the entrance." He ran with the pack of his new found friends.

* * *

Okawa-san and I walked to the entrance of the school. Yoshiro was running in front of us. "How long did you know who I was?"

"Not long enough; just since you introduced yourself. Your family name caught me right away, besides my dad did say something like," she changed her pitch to an octave lower, "'there's a boy name Ootori Kyouya, know him well.'" She grinned, "If I'm not mistaken it was something like that."

"You're dad works as a doctor?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yup. A Neuro surgeon."

I nodded in reply.

"So, I should be going now. My mom should be waiting at home by now." She said.

"Yes. Have a safe trip home." I replied with a grin.

"Thank you." She smiled and bowed. She disheveled the hair of Yoshiro once more and then walked to the exit.

"Wait, Okawa-san." She turned around to look at me. "I forgot one last question."

"What is it?"

"What classroom were you given?" It was a very important question, indeed. Through this I could get the idea of her intelligence. She looked at the folder that was given back to her and looked through papers.

"Hmm, it says here I'm in class 2-1" she grinned, "Doesn't that mean I'm smart for the school standards?"

I adjusted my glasses, "If that's what you believe."

"Lucky!"

That was practically the last word I heard from her. Who'd think some person I've seen in the train ride can actually be some significant person? Oh, well, she's still insignificant. She hasn't done much to make a name for herself.

* * *

I returned home safely with an extra car. The car that had broken down in the morning was still being repaired. I presume its going to be returned by tomorrow. The car shop always prioritizes on our vehicles. I quickly completed the home works needed and studied a few subjects in advanced. The clock had already hit 10 PM. I haven't done one more task…

_Knock Knock_

The door opened, "Master Kyouya, you're dad wants to speak to you in his private office. Please be there in ten minutes."

I sighed. I closed the laptop and headed straight to my dad's office.

"Kyouya, a while ago I found out that the daughter of a great doctor in our hospital is going to enter Ouran tomorrow."

A daughter of a great doctor? Sounds familiar…

"The daughter of Okawa will be entering the exact same class as you would be. Please treat her kindly. I don't want to hear any complaints from him. He is someone greatly needed in the hospital industry."

"Yes, I understand."

I left the room silently. I started the research that I've longed to begin. The search of Okawa Miyuki's information. I typed down her name, and I was brought to a website, her website. It opened up with a homepage showing a small green cartoon drawing. Her website was filled with comics that she created. There was a comment box at the side and most of it praised her of her work. I continued to explore the site, and found something I expected. A blog. She's written over sixty entries and eight in-progress comics. She might probably be a popular online comic writer.

I found out that she is most famously known as "Kawaii Yuki." She has ambitions of publishing at least one of the comics and, unsurprisingly, becoming a doctor. She was born in Tokyo but grew up in Okinawa, because _"that's where my mom was born, studied, painted, met my dad, got married and gave birth to Shiro."_ So she younger brother is born ten years after her and so makes him on only six years old. _ "Because he's so young I get the feeling that I'm getting old. It's not everyday where you get to see someone ten years younger than you. Long ago, everyone used to be older than me… Now I'm older than someone."_ She stated. She stayed in a very prestigious school in Okinawa and stayed as number two in the class… _"Hey, whoever said number two is isn't a good spot. That's where I get my everday quote… NUMBER TWO IS THE BEST!"_ I continued to scroll down her life. So much more attention-grabbing information had flooded my brain system…

She surely is more interesting than I thought she would be.

Hmm, I should probably hire her as an article writer for the next Host Club magazine, she writes amusingly well. Or maybe next time, I already have plans for next month's issue.

* * *

A/n: Argh! Chapter two!.... have i murdered dear Kyouya??? Please, please say something... Why did i even write in his point of view?? It should have been in Miyuki's... It's easier that way since I'm a girl... What do I do???

Well, anyway... thankies to all those who story-alerted, favorited, author-alerted, favorited... and reviewed.... You guys made my birthday... Oh well! A birthday present for you all from the birthday celebrant!!! Yay! I'm OLD....

Anyway, as a gift, please story-alert, favorite, author-alert, favorite and the most important... review!! You love me!!

-lynx

* * *


	3. My Name is Kawaii Yuki

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

* * *

_I guided her to the main office..._

_I met her younger brother..._

_and I knew she was a great artist..._

_But what will come after the..._

**Minutes in a Public Transportation**

Chapter 3: **My name is Kawaii Yuki**

"My name is Okawa Miyuki. Nice to meet you!" She bowed in front of the class as she greeted joyfully. She was introduced by sensei as the daughter of a famous neurosurgeon from Okinawa and a creative and imaginative writer. Everyone seemed excited to meet her, a normal characteristic of an Ouran Student.

"Take the empty seat behind Hideyuki Yashiro. Hideyuki-kun, please raise your hand." Sensei asked. The fifth in the class did as told. Lately, his grades have been going down but staying at the number five spot should be his priority. He was seated by the window, two rows behind me. She smiled as she walked towards her seat.

"Now that's everything's settled," sensei began, "ready your pens, I've readied a quiz for all of you." Everyone groaned at the sound of our chemistry teacher's announcement. Test papers were being passed around. I grabbed mine and passed the rest of the papers to the girl behind me.

"Okawa-san, is it alright if you take the test? It's about ionization." She said.

Okawa nodded and replied, "Not a problem."

"Oh, are you sure? Have you taken this up?" sensei sounded worried but astonished at the same time.

"Yeah! I've learned this back in Okinawa two weeks before I left that school."

"Oh, that's great." Sensei replied. I didn't know if she was sarcastic but she didn't like what the new girl announced. No one like the idea that some other school was more advanced the Ouran. Ouran does aim to be the greatest school in Tokyo, moreover, even the greatest in Japan. How could there be a much more advanced school not found in Tokyo? That surely isn't possible.

I took a look at the test paper. _Write the ionization of the following substance and the corresponding equation._

Hmm, this test should be a breeze.

1.) Ca(OH)2

I should make the equation where Ca(OH)2 is equal to Ca2 +OH and so…

"Hey guy's, did you understand the quiz. I don't remember that in our notes, yesterday? Did we even take it up?" a student announced. Some others agreed to him and the ones who understood slowly explained the problems asked in the test.

"How was the test?" I heard someone ask. I looked to my left and I found Hideyuki talking to Okawa-san. She simply shrugged.

"It was ok. I'm lucky I took it up already. I remember I had such a hard time understand it. Especially since I still didn't know how to make chemical formulas." She replied.

"Well, lucky you." He commented.

She turned her head to my area. She noticed my existence immediately and waved to me. I nodded and smirked back to her. Hideyuki looked at me and I nodded to him too. They continued their silent conversation. At one moment, she was laughing, then next he was sharing something. Then they were both giggling.

I suddenly felt a huge _bang_ on the table. Tamaki had slapped my table with his hand. "If I had only reviewed my notes last night, I would have passed."

"Don't tell me you were reading those commoner magazines again." I remarked.

"But they're very interesting, Kyouya. You see!" he showcased a magazine that he took out of nowhere. "Did you know that commoners have this capsule hotel where they sleep in small capsule beds and…"

He continued to blabber but I was slowly losing interest. Who didn't know about such a thing anyway? It was becoming a fuss, long ago. I looked back at the Okawa girl, who was now busy drawing something to Hideyuki. She showed it to him and her flabbergasted. They laughed simultaneously. Tamaki had finally realized that I was listening and stopped.

"Kyouya, what happened between you two? You seem attached?" he asked.

I was taken aback, "attached?"

"You can't let go." He defined. He turned his gaze towards the girl and then back to me. "Would you want me to invite her to the host club?"

"That wouldn't be necessary." I looked away. "Besides, I don't have any attachments with her."

"But kyouya, the way you look at her, it's different."

"Since when could you understand the minds of others when the only thing in your mind are commoners. I think I should prohibit those magazines from entering the club. It has already brainwashed a pig-headed human." I said.

Obviously hurt by the comment, he slowly returned to his seat. He began drawing at the back of an important paper.

"Tamaki, if you knew better, you wouldn't be drawing on that."

He turned his head.

"You need to pass that together with the report, clean." I reminded him.

"Ah!" he yelled, he quickly noticed the damage he has done to the paper and slowly placed it inside his back. I watched his ridiculous reactions changing slowly. Some girls hurdled around the poor boy and I began writing on my notebook.

* * *

The host club was busy usual. Tamaki was entertaining some girls about the beauty of the commoner's world as Haruhi explained some certain things. The twins had continued their incestuous love since it swooned the girls. Honey was sharing a cake or two together with two girls and Mori carried him. Two girls watched me, while they giggled and laughed. They were wondering what I was busy typing and had also inquired about the latest issue of the host club magazine. I gave them an answer and of course waited for their reservations. It was more like another peaceful afternoon for the club members.

As the day ended, I closed my laptop and greeted everyone farewell. Tamaki had waited for me on the chair across mine. He watched the other club members leave, from the window beside us.

"Let's go" I said. He nodded and we walked side by side to the door. As we opened it, a little boy quickly passed us. A girl, walking slowly, followed him.

"Ootori-san, Suoh-san." She greeted, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Okawa-san," Tamaki immediately called out, "The question is, what is a young lady like you walking all alone in these lonely corridors?" He glided closer to her.

"Me? I'm touring Shiro, my little brother. Ootori has met him yesterday, isn't that right?" she looked at me and waited for a reply.

"Yes, I have."

"It's quite funny because coincidentally he has the same name as that guy seated in front of me. Hideyuki Yashiro? I was laughing in my head when the sensei called him out. And yeah, wait, why am I saying this?" she quickly scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I wouldn't know but it's getting too late for a young girl like you to be going home. May I take you home?" Tamaki offered. "The sun is setting soon and the dark is too scary." He took her hand.

She quickly pulled it away. "Nah, I'm used to walking in the dark. Besides, Shiro, here, wants to see the high school building."

"He can do that tomorrow." I said, "Tamaki is right, walking in the dark is dangerous."

She sighed, "alright, if you guys insist" she looked at Yashiro, "Shiro! We're going home. It's getting late." He nodded and ran back to her.

"Oh hello, Shiro, I'm Suoh Tamaki. Welcome to our wonderful school!" He welcomed the little boy.

He nodded his head head shyly and murmured a little "thank you." Okawa-san grinned. "He get's shy a lot." She said. "But at least you responded." He ruffled the little boy's head. "Well, I'll be going now." She held onto the boy's hand and hopped back to where she came from. She stopped suddenly, "wait, don't tell me you guy's had club activities today?"

"Ah yes, the host club. You're welcome to come anytime." Tamaki replied.

"Thanks for invitation. I guess you'll be seeing me sometime." She gave an unexpected reply.

"Oh yes, we will."

She waved to us, Tamaki waved back and I nodded. She was gone as soon as you could say one-two-three.

"She's such a good girl." Tamaki commented.

"I must agree." I replied and thought, _But there's probably more to her than what meets the eye. _

* * *

"Alright everyone! Today a new comic was released in my website, go check it out when you have the time!" Okawa announced.

"Sure!"

Recently Okawa Miyuki has been getting closer and closer to each person in the class, through her comics. She one day announced to the class that she was making comics with the pseudo name "kawaii yuki" It was pretty annoying at first since everyone kept annoying her about the next update of the comic, but in the end I got used to it. She's become a sudden famous girl.

"Kyouya, have you read any of her magazines? They're very amusing!" Tamaki suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"I've read one or two." I replied.

"Read all they're very interesting!"

I nodded.

Somehow, the story about the comic reached the whole host club. "Yuki-chan has a really nice comic. Ne, Haru-chan have you read it?" Honey asked Haruhi.

She shook her head, "I never got the time to read it. it's also pretty tiring to check the internet to read it." she replied. The twins then joined in and placed an arm on each shoulder of Haruhi.

"But you should try checking it out." One of the twins said.

"There's one story about a young man who got lost in the forest." The other said. "But I felt sad and pity for the man. I don't want to feel that lonely. Hikaru, don't leave me."

"Never, Kaoru, I'll never leave you."

And… the story of the incestuous twins began, again.

"Kyouya-senpai? Have you ever read it?" she asked.

"One or two pages." I replied quickly since I was concentrating on what I was writing. "Besides, I don't really see the excitement in reading a comic."

"Comics aren't so bad."

"Yes, Haruhi is correct." Tamaki interjected, "Have you read a manga? The stories are as beautiful as Okawa's stories. She can be a wonderful mangaka when she grows up."

"But I wouldn't want to be a mangaka when I grow up."

We all turned to the voice. Apparently, Okawa entered the room without us knowing at all. I wonder if she heard the conversation from the very beginning.

She continued, "I've always wanted to be a doctor."

"Just like your dad." I said.

"Yup, it's a dream. That's why I'm concentrating on my studies, so that I could pass to be doctor." She paused, "Well enough about me, I'm in a host club. Why aren't you guys doing anything?" she asked.

And somehow, all the host's stopped what they were doing and began meddling with her. She seemed to have fun.

"So, what else do you do other than making mangas, Yuki-chan?" Honey asked.

"Hmm, I like reading books. No, wait. I sing!" she yelled. "I used to be in this band in middle school, but we parted after our guitarist graduated. He was a year older than us." She looked down, and breathed out, "He was a great guy. He made the band but he never told us, we wouldn't last. Life without him sure was boring." She raised her head and smiled.

"By any chance, Okawa, did you like him?" I asked, suddenly.

She blushed. A tinge of red reached her cheeks. She was surprised by the question that I asked. She scratched the back of her head, again. She then smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." The hosts gave a surprised look. We never expected her to give an answer like that. "But he's with someone else now, he's always been with someone else. I've learned to accept that. I'm just happy he accepted my confession. He was one of those who loved Kawaii Yuki. He was a great guy."

Tamaki rushed beside her. She looked at him, grinning. She must have already seen this reaction from him. "It's alright Yuki-san, we're here to be with you." The twins were nodding, honey-senpai and Mori-senpai raised a thumb up and Haruhi just smiled.

Then she began to laugh, a really long laugh. "Gosh! You guys don't have to be like that. I mean, seriously!" she stopped to laugh, "You guys are host and all but you don't need to be the-haven-where-I-run-to-share-my-feelings or something like." She waved her hands around. "But its great have something like that around!"

Tamaki patted her at the back and the twins joined him. I just watched as the commotion went on. "Kyouya, don't you have anything to say?" Tamaki demanded.

I thought for a moment. I looked at her, blinked once, twice. "Yeah, I have one thing to say." They all waited and stared at me. "Kawaii Yuki is a great mangaka."

They all grinned and praised me for what I said. I never really knew if I what I said was truth or simply a lie. But somehow I wanted to know it was true.

It should be true.

Then she replied,

"Thanks, Kyouya."

* * *

A/n yes! Third chapter is out...

Review... please?

-lynx...


	4. The Mangaka's Stalker

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

_

* * *

The mangaka's introduction…_

_Her small love story…_

_Her life…_

_I knew all that after the…_

**Minutes in a Public Transportation**

Chapter 4: **The Mangaka's Stalker**

Like a usual customer, she's been visiting the host club. She doesn't actually ask for a designated host, she just says that she comes since, "The atmosphere here brings me a lot of inspiration to update my comics." Tamaki has allowed her to make this place her inspirational room and it's also kind of attracted customers. At the moment, she's busy drawing. Haruhi has just offered her a drink, which she declined kindly. Her pencil hasn't dropped her hand yet. I can't believe that this place could be a haven for her. She must be feeling such a great atmosphere in this room.

"Kyou-chan!" Honey called out while being carried by Mori-senpai. I turned to look at them after talking to two girls. "Yuki-chan said that she likes to draw us! We could be new characters in her story!" he looked at Mori, "Ne, ne, do you think I'd be cute?"

"Yes" he replied, immediately.

I excused myself from the girls and headed to the table that Miyuki was sitting. Her hands stopped moving, she must have lost inspiration. She looked at the group of people across her then began drawing again.

"What type of inspiration do you find in this room, anyway?" I asked her as I sat on the chair beside hers.

"Different types." I took a sneak peek at her drawing. I saw a girl, a boy and a few more girls. "Well, when I see you guys mingle with girls I use some of the things you say? So, some lines here I stole from you guys."

"I see"

"Yup!" She continued to draw. I wondered if she ever got tired. Her head is down at all times and it's always covered by her hair. Doesn't she feel warm? Maybe her hands need some rest. She would tend to wiggle them once in a while, and then continue drawing. It was a routine she did, every time she drew in this room.

"This is really fun, you know?" I looked at the mind reader. She looked back at me. "Drawing and making stories, I mean. Sometimes my hands get extremely exhausted and my neck starts to hurt nonstop but I'm having so much fun. The pain just gets overlapped by the excitement that I feel. Is there anything like that for you, K-you-ya?" she asked, emphasizing on the "K" and the syllables of my name.

"None at all, Miyuki." I replied, after a second of thinking.

"And, I thought stalking was your forte." She commented. She continued to draw.

"It isn't really my forte. Lives of others just interest me to the depths. Probably it's like the excitement you feel when you draw." I said.

"Exactly!"

She suddenly stopped drawing. She began to tap the opposite end of the pencil to the table, creating a fast beat. She spun the pen, once, twice, took a good look at me, and turned her head from side to side. I considered the thought that she was losing ideas. She continued this action again and again. She was probably breaking inside her brain till she could finally get the perfect scene. I never quite understood the creativity of artists. They're perfectionist but at the same time have such disorganized thoughts. They're always thinking and couldn't simply place their lives at some right track…

"Do you have any ideas?" She finally asked me.

Ideas? Ootori Kyouya is being asked if he has ideas on a story. I never made stories, but who knows; maybe I could help this girl. I asked, "Hmm, what's the story about?"

She looked at the drawing, pouted her lips, and then replied. "Make a guess."

She pushed the drawing to my side and showed it to me. I took one good look at the drawing. It was a picture of a frustrated boy, beside an old man, and two girls on the other side. The next box showed a girl standing in front of the boy. The last box showed a moving public train.

Is this even possible? Is she this crazy to even make a story about this? Okawa Miyuki is crazy.

"Well, what's the guess?" she asked, impatiently.

I pushed the drawing back to her. "Don't tell me it's going to be about the train ride we had?"

"Bingo!" she replied with a big thumb up.

"And that would lead to?" I curiously asked. What's the end of this story? It's not like we could change any of our lives? I haven't done anything to this girl, have I?

"My side of the story, of course. What happed after that glorious ride and how a boy named Ootori Kyouya entered into this girl's life. Interesting, isn't it?"

"It's practically non-fiction." I stated.

"With a twist" She added.

"Aren't you basing this on our tiny little lives?" I pointed out.

"Yes, indeed."

"So, what's interesting about this girl that Ootori Kyouya would meet?" I asked. Maybe, I could see some inside story of her.

"Hmm, well this girl… you could say… she's mysterious." She winked.

I sighed, "Are you saying you're mysterious?"

She raised another thumb up. I smirked. She gave me a huge grin. Then I asked, "So, what title are you giving it?"

She tapped the table again. She was obviously thinking. It doesn't seem like she makes titles often.

"I was thinking…" she let go of the pencil. She leaned her hand on her palm that was supported by her elbow. "Minutes in a Public Transportation."

"That won't be so bad." I remarked.

"Of course," she proudly stated, "so, tell me, K-you-ya, what happened after this?"

I looked at the drawing again and recalled the seconds that happened after that meeting. After getting off the train… "I ran and bumped into you."

"And what happened to me?"

I thought of an answer, nothing came. I thought_, maybe just throw her a wild guess. It wouldn't hurt to do that._ "I'm guessing, you grinned."

"X marks the spot; you got that right young man! You've just won one million US dollars." She yelled with her hands waving around.

I grinned, "Well, I guess, stalking does do me some good."

She stopped waving her arms and gave me a long stare. She stood up from her seat, and then sat back down. I never quite understood why she made such weird actions. ".me?"

"Stalking wouldn't be the right term." I grinned and pushed my glasses up. "I think getting information would be better to use. Besides, I haven't gone a little deeper to call anything stalking just yet."

"Hmm, so tell me, K-you-ya, how far have you reached? How much do you know about me?" she asked this question as if it were a million dollar question. I dug deep inside my brain, I didn't know too much about the girl yet. I should just tell her that I didn't know too much to list it down with my fingers.

"So, Kyouya, how much do you know about Miyuki anyway?" Tamaki suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

The twin then appeared out of nowhere, "Yes, Kyouya, what do you know?"

"Kyou-chan, what do you know? What do you know?"Honey-senpai asked as Mori just nodded.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki explained the situation.

I changed my mind. Since everyone seemed to be pressuring me, it seems the only decision that wouldn't pull my pride down is say what I know. I grabbed my notebook, and flipped through the pages. I finally reached the page filled with useless and useful information about Okawa Miyuki. I sighed, adjusted my glasses and began. "Okawa Miyuki, based on my research, was born in Tokyo on January 21. Since her mother was born in Okinawa, her family planned to move there. She grew up in a known subdivision in Okinawa and studied in one of the most prestigious school in that city. Her mother works as a painter and her father is, as all of you know, a neurosurgeon , who now works in one of the Hospitals under my Father." I took a deep breath and watched all of the others, who were listening intently to the introduction to Miyuki's life. She, on the other hand, was nodding and agreed to everything I said.

"Continue, continue…" she said.

"She's been making small comics since she was eight years old. These comics were published in her subdivision's newspaper, she made a small amount of money during this period. Her younger brother, who was born just six years ago, is a very sickly child. She's quite protective of him…" I stopped and wondered if I should continue this part.

"Maybe you can skip my little relationship with my brother. I don't want to hear it from someone else."

I nodded my head and adjusted my glasses, "Continuing… Back in Okinawa, she was quite a popular figure since her comics were slowly spreading throughout the whole school. She was also found in the top five list of her batch. Okawa Miyuki enjoys singing, and like she said, she had a band back in middle school. They broke up after their guitarist left them. This band was given the name PULSE RATE, which was actually a name given by Miyuki, herself." I could see her grin. The twins were patting her back and congratulating her for a very nice name. I looked at the page. I never realized that I had a lot of information on her. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes, yes."

"In her pastime, other than making mangas, she likes to write songs. She took piano lessons and using that, she makes songs on her own. Some of the songs were sung by her during the time of her band but after that, it seems like she's been singing alone in the bathroom."

"Hey! How'd you get that part? That's like my private pastime!"she yelled.

"Probably, I am a stalker."

She nodded, "I guess you are."

* * *

As the day closed, everyone slowly left the room. The sun was slowly going down. I had closed my laptop. Shiro was sleeping on the sofa. Miyuki, on the other hand, was busy drawing on her sketch pad. It seemed like she was trying to get the perfect manga image of me. I tapped her shoulder. "I'll be leaving soon."

"Ah yeah, wait." She quickly closed the sketch pad. She stuffed it in her bag, ran to Shiro. He was hard to wake up, so we both planned of carrying him. Miyuki explained that he was pretty light because he had such a small stature. And as I carried his weight, I agreed with her completely. For a six year old boy, he was pretty light. She got his bag from the sofa, fixed it up a little then ran behind me. She locked and closed the third music room. "Sorry, I had to let you carry him."

"It's alright. I just couldn't see you carry this boy all by yourself." I replied.

"Well, thanks. But like I said, I carry him a lot." She said.

"Maybe this time, you wouldn't need to carry him."

"Thanks"

"Do you need a ride home? I could give you one. Like a natural stalker, I know the address of your home." I offered. She looked at me.

"Sure, thanks for the offer."

Before we got inside the car, she gave me a remark that stayed inside my head for the whole ride and probably for the rest of my life. "Kyouya."

"Yeah?"

"You're a great guy." She said, but that wasn't the end of that line. I was about to tell her that I was like that since I needed to act like that for an image in the Host club. "But, I know that's not because you need to keep that cool image for the host club." Like a mind reader, she knew every single thing that I thought. "You're great, that's why you're so easy to love."

I had no words to say. No one has actually told me that. I never knew if it was a good compliment or a not so good one. But I was pleased to hear it. Especially from a mysterious girl like her.

"I'm glad I got to see you on that train. You brought a whole lot of inspiration for me, and I've had a wonderful time since then. Thank you." She made a small bow.

Somehow, I didn't want that day to end. I wanted her to just stay in that position with that smile. Like I said, it wasn't love at first sight but it grew unreasonably…

* * *

A/N… aww… the fourth chapter is out and I had so much fun writing this chapter. At first I was in this writer's block stage but I just kind of flooded my mind with Kyouya and poof! There came the story rushing in front of me. Hope I could hear some opinion from you guys… I'd really love to… Thanks!

-lynx


	5. My Introduction

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

_

* * *

I loved the beginning of everything..._

_I loved watching his strange reactions on the train..._

_I loved being the ass that I always was..._

_Well that's because, my manga has begun_

**Minutes in a Public Transportation**

Chapter 5: **My Introduction... But today sucks**

I liked how the wind just blows past me whenever I walk to school. It somehow gives me a much better picture of the school. It was way different back in Okinawa. The school I went to was kind of like an extremely known school, but I just never really liked the people back there. Here, in Ouran, I don't know how the student's do it, but they all seem so kind and peaceful. It's like their on some kind of drug that makes you so goody-goody and all. I wonder what the superintendent did to them. But, I'm lucky that this is the type of school I ended up in.

Man, I'm also pretty lucky that I got this little brother. If he was a girl, I'm guessing I would have been brought to that Lobelia High place. The first time I've heard of it, I just dreaded to even see the place.

Well, sorry for missing out on the greetings. I've been introduced by Kyouya, himself, already. I'm Okawa Miyuki, and I've been studying in Ouran since... the minutes in the public transportation. Basically, I made that title up for the manga I've been making. It's a simple story about my small little meeting with Kyouya. I never really wondered why I wanted to do such a thing. But I just thought that he was so intriguing that I wanted to open him up using this manga.

I walked to my classroom, where all the busy students awaited for my grand entrance. That's what I'd like to call it. You see, ever since I told them about my manga, they've all been needing to know about an update. It's all "Kawaii Yuki here," "Kawaii Yuki there..." I feel like a celebrity. So, this is what mangakas feel. I felt like this in Okinawa, too. But the praise they give me here is just so extravagant.

I remember telling this to Kyouya when he brought me home, but he just never quite understood the excitement. I explained to him that it's because I've never been praised and he said something about being praised usually doesn't take us anywhere. Maybe he's acting like that because of that thing I heard about him not inheriting anything. It's pretty sad to be the youngest boy, isn't it?

Maybe I should add that to my story.

I entered the classroom, and as expected, I was bombarded with questions. I was practically harassed as I took my first step to the room. This was a usual day for dearest Kawaii Yuki in Ouran. Then, Hideyuki would pull me out of the group.

About Hideyuki Yashiro, we really have no relationship, whatsoever. He's a great guy and all but I already pleaded and asked him not to ever EVER fall in love with me. It's not that I don't like him and all, it's just that... I don't want a relationship just yet. Oh, and I'm not saying he WOULD fall for me. He's always been sticking around me too much that I knew in any moment he would snap and confess to me or something. I never really understood what went on a guy's mind... so I'm just being safe.

I jumped to my table and told my ideas to Hideyuki, who silently listened to the spoilers of the next chapters.

"So, you're going to make the guy die?" he whispered.

I shrugged, "Probably, I just don't what the girls to get mad at me because I made this really cool and hot character die." I replied, "But I always wanted this unexpected ending."

"How about make the boy and girl die? That way they would still be happy together." He suggested.

"That could be possible, but I disagree." I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll think of an idea and I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to study."

"Well, thanks."

Dearest Hideyuki-kun has been studying super hard because he's trying to aim for the fourth spot on the list. He's trying to steal that place from the guy who's always busy in the library. I never really knew his name... I never even met him! He's always in hiding.

Kyouya, then came in the classroom. Not too much people crowded around him but there were two or three that had to say a small praise about his father's work or something. Man, I should feel pity for this guy. He's trying so hard to earn something big from his father but his dad doesn't even realize it. Maybe I should add something about that in my story. But would that hurt him? Should I ask permission? Gosh, making something this non-fictional is awfully hard. I should probably add some spice to it. In reality, nothing special has occurred between us. It's not like we're going to end up together or that one of us would die in the very end of the story.

I mean, none of us will, right?

Kyouya sat on his chair then began writing something on his magical and mysterious notebook. I wonder what he writes in that thing. It's got all his freaking secrets.

"So, Kyouya, thanks for the ride yesterday, again." I said, as I jumped from behind him. He didn't seem surprised one bit, but that wasn't even my goal in the first place.

"Ah, yes, no problem." He quickly snapped close his notebook.

"What do you even put in there?" I asked, staring at the notebook he was holding on to.

He looked at it, too. "Important things."

"Important adds the things about my life?"

"I wouldn't call that important. I was just doing my stalker business." He replied.

_Being a stalker! I don't believe Mr. Ootori.,_ "so what else do you have in there? Anything fun about me?" I asked.

"I've already said everything."

"You didn't do extra research yesterday?" I asked with my lips pouted.

"I don't think I did."

"You didn't even research on the songs I sang? Or the songs I wrote?"

"I didn't really find the need to."

I sat on his table and crossed my arms. "Well, I did some fun stuff last night."

"May I ask what it was?" he asked. I didn't really think he wanted to know. It was just more like his gentleman ways.

"Well, I continued drawing for the manga I told you about. It's going really fast. I've been really in the mood lately. Want to know what happens next?"

"Go, tell me. Although I do have an idea that we would meet because you were looking for the office." He said.

"That happened after a little stalker thing I did." I said, he looked at me and then adjusted his glasses. "You see before I went to Ouran I did a little research on a certain boy named Ootori Kyouya. I told you that my dad told me to treat him well or something... so I wanted to know who he was. I mean, how will I treat him well if I didn't even know him."

He nodded, "so what did you find?"

"Well, I purposely tried to avoid looking for a picture because I wanted to surprise myself. If I did see your face already, I might have already been stalking you like crazy since the train ride. So, other than the fact that I found out that you were the son of the guy my dad works with. I also found out that..." I fumbled through the memories on my brain. What did I find out about him? Well, I was using youtube that time, I wasn't even thinking about my research. Man, I could be an ass sometimes.

"What did you find, Okawa-san?"

"Well... uh..." I scratched my head...

"Hm?" he pushed his glasses up.

"I don't think I remember. I was never really known for having a good memory." I said.

"Then how do you keep up to be the number two of your school?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, being number two isn't so hard." I tapped my forehead, "I just got the really nice genes. That prevents me from failing and from missing a word. I got really bad memory but some really good analytical skills. Whaddya think?"

"I think you need to learn how to study. You're smart but you have a really bad study habit." He explained.

"You don't need to tell me that." I jumped out of his table and walked to my chair. Well, seriously, I don't need him telling me that. It's like daddy number two reminding me to study in my room. Shit man, they're all so crazy.

* * *

And so... my ride home was another fun ride. Well, actually it was really boring. What's fun in the train? Maybe, two or three hot guys ride one altogether but that's a rare possibility. Hmm, I looked from side to side. No one special was on this train. I looked at what I was wearing. Thank goodness I changed my clothes before I go inside the train. What if I would be raped?

Damn, I shouldn't be thinking about that...

* * *

_Look at me, Kyouya_! I screamed in my head. How would I even draw him if he wouldn't even dare look at me? This has officially been my twenty-fifth time I've entered the host club room. Being in Ouran for more than a month is pretty boring. I thought I'd be invited to social parties or even balls and all. This school doesn't stick to its rich name... _Look at me!!!_

He turned his head... _Yes!_

Then he looked away... _Damn it!_

A little frustrated, I walked to him. He had no girls designated to him and he was busy typing on his laptop. As I got an inch closer to the table, I slapped the table softly. I don't recall how I did it, but I remember I didn't injure my hand, at all. His eyes went straight to mine. _Finally, he's looking._

"What do you need, Miyuki?" He asked.

"Your attention."

He raised one eyebrow then adjusted his glasses. "My attention."

"Yeah." I nodded, "Stay put and I'm gonna draw you."

He quickly closed his laptop. "Is this for the manga?"

"You got that right, young master." I began drawing and grinned at satisfaction, "Now stay put and don't move."

...

But that wasn't exactly what happened. His hands traveled faster than light... or that's what I thought. One second it was touching his laptop, next think I knew, it was touching a strand of my hair or probably that was a bunch. I don't really count...

What is going on in here?

"Are you trying to be the host-y type that you are?" I had the urge to ask. I wanted him to stop touching my hair but I just couldn't pull his hand away.

"I rarely touch the hair of the girls designated to me." He quickly replied.

"And you're touching my hair because?" I asked. I was panicking in my head. I didn't really know if it was possible for this to happen.

"You're not designated to me." he gave a smart answer.

"Wow, you're so smart indeed." I said sarcastically.

And when I finally forced myself to do it, I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from my hair. He looked at my hand, one eye brow went up and then rested.

"You're quite weird, Kyouya." I commented.

"You're not the first to say that."

He opened his laptop and continued typing. Half of his face was covered by the laptop or probably just his lips. _Damn I can't draw him when I can't get the chin right._

"Other than weird you're practically annoying."

"And why is that?" he asked. Did he really have to ask?

"It's not obvious?"

He shrugged.

"Dude, a minute ago I told you to stop moving because I was gonna draw you and now you've began you're laptop routine." I explained.

"Did I say I'd allow you to draw me?" He asked.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I shrieked, "Man, you're more annoying than I thought you were."

"You're not as cheerful as I thought you were."

"Crap, you suck today." I walked away from him, grabbed my things from the table and left the room silently.

_Today sucks... Kyouya sucks... and why am I so upset? I just wanted to draw him... _ I sighed. Gosh... Hosts are hard to handle...

* * *

A/N: what of my longest chapters... but it's not actually really long. It's pretty short. Man, I should write longer chapters, but I love the hanging effect that I leave for you guys. Hahahaha! I'm being such a meanie...

Oh yeah! I so love writing as Miyuki... that's because... I'M A GIRL! It's so fun adding all those adjectives. I don't even know how that Kyouya thinks, it's so hard to write like him. But I should get back to writing in his POV soon... unless... You want Miyuki to narrate.. Nah, Kyouya has got to get back...

Well, till the next chapter... see ya!

Oh yeah... REVIEW!

With all the love, Lynx


	6. Crime and Punishment

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

**NOTE:** I did not check for grammatical errors for this chapter since I was pretty much excited to upload it... so i'm sorry if you guys find any...

* * *

_I yelled at him…_

_Said he sucked…_

_But I still found inspiration in that wonderful room…_

_All this happened after the…_

**Minutes on a Public Transportation**

Chapter six: **Crime and Punishment**

So probably, saying Kyouya sucks was a bad idea. No, I'm not saying he's hunting me down or anything. It's just that he's not… talking to me. He didn't look pissed when I told him he sucked. He even chuckled his way out. He was weird that day. Freaking weird, I recall. But, how come he's acting as if I'm a rock.

Hey Kyouya, the rock is saying hi!

And because he hasn't greeted the rock a single bit, I never entered the host club room. I don't think I ever will until he says a single word. C'mon Kyouya, even just the word "yes!"

And so, the whole week passed in a blink of an eye. Man, I'm starting to use all these idiomatic expressions. I'm ruining myself!

Kyouya hasn't done so much damage to me. Nope he didn't…

Nah.

No.

Nope.

Never.

"Shiro!" I screamed, as I saw him enter my room, "What the hell are you doing here? Get the freak out of my room and move your ass on your darn bed. Some stupid ass is messing with my life and I don't want you in it. Now get the hell out of here!"

So, maybe he did damage me. I looked at my website that hasn't been updated at all. My messages have doubled and they continue to increase without stopping at all. I stared at my inbox as the numbers raised every ten to fifteen minutes. Sorry fans, but dearest Kyouya is murdering me.

Or maybe, I'm just being an ass. Hey, you guys got to admit, won't you get mad when your friend just treats you like nothing?

Wait… he's my friend right?

My sudden outburst let do me writing a blog for my fans.

_Dearest Kawaii Yuki fans,_

_I'm proud to announce to you that I'm BURNING THIS SITE DOWN!_

Nope, crush that out. Deleeeeeeeete.

_Dear fans,_

_I have lots to tell you and one of it is…_

_That some ass human is being an ass and messing…_

Darn it, Deleeeeeeeeete.

I should probably lie low until my strong passions are calm. If I didn't control myself I wonder what type of stupid blog I'll end up writing. And while I'm acting like this, I should bring myself to work. Maybe these strong and passionate emotions can help me draw something!

I placed my sketch pad on the table, held on to the pencil and…

Voila!

Nothing ran out of my hand…

Seriously! Is kyouya trying to kill me??? Tomorrow, I am going to have a confrontation with him. Yes I am!

* * *

And the next day…

He wasn't in school…

''Tamaki, where's Kyouya?" I had asked him in the middle of recess.

"Hmm, Yuki, it seems like Kyouya has fallen ill." He placed his hand under his chin and rubbed it slowly, "I recall him saying that he had something to show you. Such a sad day, it is today." Then in an instant his mood changed. He grabbed my two hands and held them close. "But the host club will visit him. Would you like to join us?" He nodded his head.

I thought about an answer. Hmm, visiting the sick boy won't be so bad. "Yeah sure." Came my quick response.

"Alright, come meet me up at the end of the day and we shall go together to his place."

Although Kyouya was sick, Tamaki seemed to portray a happy and joyful mood for that day. That's when I concluded that he was probably lying. But why would he make such a lie anyway? Oh, well, just let the day pass. Shiro went home early since I had plans for the afternoon. I was taken by car to Kyouya's place together with the other host club members.

"We are lucky today because Kyouya's father isn't home yet." Tamaki announced in the middle of the ride.

"Let's raid his room." The Twins suggested.

"Shouldn't we just visit him?" Haruhi asked.

"Our purpose is that but," Tamaki said, "If we can't wake him up we shall just watch him from afar and…"

"Raid his room." The twins, honey-senpai and Mori-senpai said. Wait, delete the last name. I think he just nodded.

"What do you mean 'if he doesn't wake up?'" I asked, a little confused about the situation.

"Kyouya, you see, we call him the low- blood pressure king?" Tamaki explained.

"Huh? Low Blood Pressure?" _What the hell does low blood pressure have to do with waking up? _They showed me a terrified face. "What's going on?" they all shook their heads, minus out little boy Haruhi. Man, sometimes he just doesn't synchronize with the rest of them, is that on purpose?

"We're here!" Tamaki yelled. The twins simultaneously went out of the car, Mori and Honey-senpai came after, then Haurhi and I got out of the care. I instantaneously reacted to the grand house.

"People, this house is huge… no wait, I mean MASSIVE." I exclaimed.

"It's not so surprising when you're an Ouran Student." Haruhi said, "You just have to learn the way they live."

"Man, you surely understand me."

As the door opened, servants greeted the host club as if they were celebrities more than friends of their master. We opened the door to Kyouya's room slyly. We found young master Kyouya lying tirelessly on his bed. He was sound asleep. Tamaki and the other were standing a far distance from Kyouya. If they want to wake him, shouldn't they be closer?

"Kyouya!" They all yelled from their place. Haruhi and I excluded. Kyouya didn't budge. "Kyouya!" they yelled one more time. I stared at them. "Kyouya!" they looked at each other then chuckled, after which they immediately raided the massive room. Haruhi and I looked at each other.

"I should probably wake him up." I suggested. I walked closer to the bed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that." Haruhi stopped me.

"Why? Because he's sick? He's got a right to know that some humans are raiding his room."

"Yeah… but… I just don't think it's a good idea to do that." She replied looking up and down continuously.

"Huh?"

He then tagged along with the other guys. Man, even the normal one is acting crazy. Alright, I should I just shake him slowly. I walked to the side of the bed. He was lying, head flat on the bed. The blanket covered him completely. I kneeled down beside the own and rested my palm on his skin, particularly the cheek. _Man, he's warm_ I thought, _should I wake him up?_ I looked at the other host club members who were looking through the galore of his room.

"Kyouya?" I whispered. He didn't hear me, I guess. "kyouya?" I ruffled his hair, like how I do it to Shiro. He didn't move. "hmm." I sat on his bed and watched him sleep. "What should I do? You're buddies are raiding the room and you're in a deep sleep. Should I kiss the little princess to awake?" I chuckled, How could I compare him to sleeping beauty? That is just insanely stupid. "Hey, Kyouya, wake up already?" I shook his shoulder. "So, Tamaki was really right. You take forever to wake up." I shook him another three times, no sign of R.E.M. "Move!" Nah, he didn't respond. "I hate sick people, they take millions of years to wake up." I got out of the bed and walked to the rest of the guys.

"Sleeping Beauty isn't waking up." I announced.

"That's good." They all said with thumbs up.

"What are you guys doing here!"

We all turned our heads simultaneously. An angry man stood before us. Our heats beats rose. Mr. Ootori Kyouya was awake and furious, indeed he was. No one replied.

"I'm lying on my bed and sick and you all have the time t o bother me? Get out, Now!" he ordered, Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi and Honey-senpai shivered. I watched as the commotion progressed. "Why are you holding my things like that? I don't have time to play with all of you!"

They all turned to look at me as if I caused Kyouya's outrage. "What?" Kyouya looked at me, "What?" Then, he collapsed. "Shit" I cursed, "Are we supposed to place him back on the bed?" they nodded then carefully carried him to the bed.

"So, is that what you meant by the low blood pressure thing?" they all nodded, "alright" I nodded.

* * *

School the next day was noisy. Kyouya had returned to school. I'm sure sleeping the whole day did him some good and that little visit placed me at rest. Now, I could draw and update without worries. So, why was the school noisy?

The names of the top ten students were released. They've already been placed on the bulletin board downstairs. Ah, grades, I've never really worried about grades…

"Hey, it seems that Ootori-san is number one again?" A boy said. I was staring at the window waiting for inspiration to arrive.

"Yeah, it's really hard to get passed him. Suoh still came after." Another boy replied

"True, but that's not the cool part. Okawa Miyuki? She got in the list. Number three!" a girl interrupted.

I turned to look at the group talking at the side of the room. Third? Not bad, at least I'm still on the least.

"But, I heard it's a tied grade with Suoh-san?"

"yeah, that's what I heard too."

"Actually," Kyouya said raising his voice a little for everyone to hear. "Tamaki and Miyuki's scores weren't tied. He just got higher by .5."

"Woah, you serious?"

And then the noise returned. I wonder why .5? It's pretty hard for me to accept that. Point five is extremely close to Tamaki's score. Man, if I just studied harder.

Hideyuki, who had just arrived, congratulated me. He seemed happy. But because of me getting on the list he lost his spot of number five and now is number six. He's been trying so hard! I congratulated him, too and gave him a pat on the back.

When the crowd finally calmed down, I began to draw. It was announced that the teacher was sick and that we could have self-study time. I took this advantage to draw and continue my stories. I remember, last week, my classmates were killing me because I haven't updated at all. The desires of readers are REALLY strong.

I looked out the window again. I saw two birds fly and a butterfly came after. Pretty. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at the suspect's eyes and saw Kyouya's very familiar host-y look. He grabbed the chair of my seat mate, who was M.I.A, and placed it on the left side of my table. He sat on it, I observed him. His eyes dug deep into mine. We were staring at each other…

"If you guys are finished with this staring game, I have a question for Okawa?" Hideyuki suddenly said, interrupting our supposed game.

"I guess we're done." I said. I turned my head to meet Hideyuki's happy eyes. Kyouya did the same. "yeah, what was it?"

"You updated your blog yesterday, what did you say about that unapologetic ass who thought you were a rock?"

At the back of my head, I just didn't want Kyouya to hear this. C'mon! He's the ass!

'"I just said that I was apologizing and that that guy was the reason I never updated." I replied

"Oh ok" he ruffled his hair, "Who is this ass?"

He looked at me then his eyes moved to Kyouya in the speed of light. "A friend" I replied.

He nodded then turned back to his table. Kyouya still hasn't said a single word.

"I read the message this morning." Kyouya said

_Damn it! He mind reads, too! Good job for the first words to the rock._

"And your reaction?" I asked.

He adjusted his glasses, "Thank you, I guess"

"No prob" I looked at my drawing then tapped my pencil on the table. "I still never got to draw you. Do I have a chance now?"

He took a second, then replied "Designate me as a host, then you could get to draw me." He pushed the chair back to the right position and left me. The reason why I've never designated anyone in the host club is because I hate hosts. I don't really know why they have to change their personality to please girls. It's not like they benefit anything from entertaining us. I mean, they don't right?

But because I'm desperate, I guess this is the way for things. I'm going to have to designate that man. I sighed, looked at him, who was silently writing on his notebook. He's a pretty handsome guy. I grinned. I must be an idiot to even think about that.

I laughed in my head and smiled…

Like I said, it's not like I'm going to fall for him.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of you like the kyouya POV one but I had already written this before I received reviews, so I just had to continue it. I've already written the beginning of chapter seven which is in Kyouya's POV so… wish me luck!!!

Review, ok??

From your ever beloved author,

LYNX


	7. Pink is a Good Color

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

* * *

_I had fallen ill..._

_We weren't in good terms..._

_But she was always desperate..._

_She never gave up..._

_This all happened months after..._

**The minutes in a public transportation**

**Chapter 7: Pink is A Good Color**

She entered the room, carrying her sketch pad and a pen in her hand. She spoke to Tamaki for a short while, then spotted me immediately, I smirked. She slowly walked to my table and sat on chair opposite mine. "Are you happy now?" Were her first words, "I finally designated you." She readied her materials on the table. I closed my laptop. She rested her hands on the pad them looked at me silently for a long time. She looked back down at the pad. Her hand moved to certain area on the blank page. The pencil was positioned above it. It touched the paper ever so softly...

I stopped her, patted her hand thrice. She looked at me with those innocent eyes filled with curiosity.

"I won't let you draw me that easily." I said, "Who gave you the idea that by the moment you designate me, you can finally draw."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, a little confused. "I designated you, isn't it fair that I get what I want?"

I pushed my glasses up. "Fair? It's quite unfair since you're the only one benefiting from this. I believe I get something in return." I replied.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed, "You didn't tell me about this part."

"Should I have told you?"

"Of course!"

I opened my laptop again, "Then our deal is done. I don't think you could ever get a drawing of me." I began to type again. I looked at a certain data table I found, then thought _Maybe I should get more data on this._

"Wait, fine, what do you want?" she unexpectedly asked. She surely doesn't want to give up. I closed my laptop again, rested my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"A little bit more data on you." I requested.

"Fine!" She closed her sketch pad. "What do you want to know?"

"It's not something you could tell me, actually" I replied.

"What?" she lifted one eyebrow up, "Don't tell me you want a trip to my house and probably even have a small chit chat with my dad. That's a little too overboard."

"You have good suspicions." I adjusted my glasses. "Yes, I want a trip to your home and that conversation I want with your dad will come later."

"No, I wasn't serious about any of that." She shook her head, "don't tell me you're serious?"

I nodded my head.

"Damn it, I have to show you that much just to get a single drawing of you?" She exclaimed, stood up from her seat and shocked the other clients.

"I believe things don't come in low-prices."

"Oh, don't give me that shit." She cussed softly, "And since when did people give free trips to homes just for a drawing?"

"Who said it was free?" I reminded her.

"Free or not, I don't get why you need to do this." She said.

"Like I said, a little bit more data. Won't this satisfy both of us?" I gave her a stern look. She looked back at me with eyes wide and ready to attack. But she wasn't going to attack. She was going to place her hand in the deal and agree. We are going to sign this pact together with blood and pen.

She sighed and sat back down. "alright, I agree." She leaned on the chair, pouted and looked out the window. I stood up. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"The faster the better, right?" I asked.

"Now?" she was surprised. She didn't see this coming at all. I liked the way I could just rule over this girl anyway I want to.

"Yes, are there any problems?" I adjusted my glasses.

"Loads of them" she murmured, she stood up from her seat. She flipped her long hair back. She took a quick look at her watch, "It 4:30, my dad is still working, mom is busy painting and Shiro is having painting classes. I guess we could go now." She shrugged and led the way to the doorway of the room. I excused my self from the club. She changed into casual pants and a jacket.

As soon as we left that grandiose room, she asked me a question not worth answering. "You don't mind taking another train ride, right?"

I reminisced the first time I rode one. The irritating smell of that ill mannered old man, the staring annoying girls, the tight space. I don't want to ever ride one again. NEVER. I gave a quick response and suggestion. "I have a car in the parking lot."

She shook her head, tilted it and smiled. What's with her and the smiles? It annoys me to the depths of it. Doesn't she have any facial expression? Why does she have to be so simple? But what is she planning now?

She instantly grabbed my arm and ran.

We ran to the exit of the school and on to the train station, which was nearby. The next train would arrive ten minutes later. Other than the disgusting train, the station itself had annoyed me to eternity. It was too crowded, something I never loved and most of them tended to stare. And the fact that I had to end up standing throughout the whole ride is strenuous. What do I receive from this anyway? A terrible experience? I'm still wondering who wants to achieve such thing.

I turned my head to the grinning Okawa Miyuki. She looked back at my furious face. Her teeth stopped showing, her lips changed back to the pouting form. "Hey, we could always go back to school and ride you car?" she offered. I was taken by surprise. It seems like things are going to get better than expected.

"Hmm, I suggest I let my driver pick us up here." I pulled my phone out and dialed his number and ---

I was about to bring it closer to my ear when... "I changed my mind. The train's almost here. Let's go!"

I cussed in my head, this girl is one hell of a nightmare. She demands things as if I'm not of some superior position. Who in the world is giving her father a job? Who else but the Ootoris! Does she plan to destroy her life?

"Besides, you might probably learn to appreciate the ride." She gave me another of her signature smiles. The annoying ones.

She pulled me in the train and as expected, we were entering a train with a pool of people. I felt like suffocating. Miyuki's hand held on tighter to my arm. I sighed. I've never dreamed of riding this thing again. Once again, I was suffering from a fear I never hand-claustrophobia. But now, I wasn't panicking because that wasn't my phobia. I should have just lied and told her that I had that fear. Things would certainly have gone better.

She was standing right beside me squished in between two office workers in suits. I, on the other hand, was standing right in front of the door. And if I get a chance, I should probably jump out. The train door opened wide and we were finally out of hell.

"Well?" Miyuki looked at me, waiting for a verdict.

"It was tighter, more suffocating, and I believe someone had, for a lack of a better word, farted." I replied.

She laughed, "Hmm, you could always say excreted carbon monoxide into the air, right?"

"Don't start joking with me, I'm taking this seriously." I was infuriated.

"Alright, alright." She stopped laughing abruptly, "Let me give you an advice. If ever you plan on riding a train, try it early in the morning, where it isn't tight. I tell you it's fun."

_Why would I even bother to ride another train?_ I asked myself. "So, your house is where?"

"Oh, you're that excited? I never knew my house would seem like a museum for you noblemen." She described.

"A museum?"

"Never mind." She exhaled and scratched the back of her head then looked around. "My house?" her eyes moved from side to side. "Maybe you wouldn't like the bus."

_No, I would not like the bus!_

"Alright, let's get a cab." She suggested

_Why didn't we just ride my car?_

"Are you ok with that?" she informed me.

"Yes, that is a better choice."

We took a cab and in a few minutes we arrived at her home. It was probably walking distance. Why didn't she just offer that we take a walk? She wouldn't even have to bother to open up her wallet and grab some cash. Didn't she just waste a few of her bills for this ride?

"Let me remind you that other than this grand gate, I don't think there's anything more surprising." She said.

I looked at he white painted ten feet tall gate. It had intricate designs on it and at the side stood the sign "Okawa Residence." It was a grand gate. She opened it and welcomed me in. There was a long rode from the gate to the house. I still couldn't get to see her residence from where I stood. Around that rode was lots of green grass. I found a few trees from side to side and a pond a little further, probably closer to the house. This lot was big. Very big.

"This is the whole Okawa domain. The Okawa's have been taking care of this for generations. There were homes here long ago, during my great grandparents' time. But they were burned down when there was a fire that took place. Only one house survived. That's where I live now."

She looked at me. I stood still amazed by the vast land that stood before me. She owned this much but why did they leave it here and stay in Okinawa.

"let's start walking. The faster the better, right?" she mocked me.

"Yes." I adjusted my glasses. "the faster is always better."

She walked in front of me telling me a brief history of her family and the land. I didn't ask for it but I was receiving added information.

"I don't know if you found out through your stalking, Kyouya, but the only reason why we abandoned this place and stayed in Okinawa was because my mom didn't like it here. I don't know if she didn't like the city or is it that she didn't like this land. When my last grandmother died, your father's job offer for my dad came. It seemed to be a great timing. My mom was already indifferent that we move here. I wouldn't really know, but probably my grandma had something to do with it. What do you think?" She stopped walking and turned her head.

"You could consider that as the reason, but aren't there any other circumstances?" I gave my opinion.

"True, there was, my dad was offered a new job, a bigger job, and Tokyo seemed to have been a better place to live for my little brother." She explained.

"Is Shiro that sickly?" I asked.

She hesitated to answer, "I guess."

We began to walk again and in a few seconds, her house came in sight.

"It's big" that was my first comment. "very big"

"Thanks" was all she could say.

Her house was massive. She wasn't a commoner. I didn't know that from the beginning. It seemed that through her mother's income from the paintings and her father's demanding job, she lived a luxurious life. But she didn't want to live so leisurely.

She wanted a normal life...

That's what I believe.

"My room, simple and..." she whispered, "boring."

I looked around the white painted room. Small pictures found here and there, sketchpads stacked in one corner, her drawing table found in one corner, her laptop on the other and of course, her bed. Her big bed.

"Yeah, I know the bed stands out the most. It's huge, soft and PINK." She sighed, "don't ask me about the color. I don't think I was an expert for those kinds of stuff."

"Pink isn't..."

She interrupted me, "And, pink is a very good color. Yes, I love shades of red; pink is a shade. And so, I love pink. Or, pink is a good color." She chuckled, "do I make sense?"

"Perfectly clear."

"Thank goodness" she walked to the side of her bed and looked at the picture that stood there, "Is there anything else you want to see?"

"Aren't you going to give me a tour?" I asked.

"Man, your demanding." She commented. "Well then, I'll take you around the house."

The house was bigger than I imagined. There was a library, working areas here and there, a painting room, even a music room, the kitchen, dining room, living room, walk-in closets, eight bedrooms and a lot more. Her place was as organized as I imagined but never as majestic as I thought it would be. We took a break in her garden. Yes, HER garden.

"Like I said, my mom is always too preoccupied with her paintings that she has no time to admire the flowers. I don't do gardening; we hired someone to design this place and a gardener to tend to it. I go here to draw, drink coffee and use the internet. I like the ambience of the place, gives me loads of inspiration."

"Just like the third music room." I said.

"You got that right, young man. Just like that room." She took a seat on the chair nearby, I followed her. "you haven't been talking much, what's up?"

"your house, of course." I looked up. "I didn't think it would be like this."

"Was I being too low for your standards?" she giggled, "Nah, I just grew up in a way that it seemed like I never lived with such riches. Besides, I don't even have my own driver."

"Who picks SHiro up?"

"Haven't you stalked me enough to know about me?" she asked

"Hmm, I don't go through too much details." I replied.

"Well, we have only one driver. My dad's driver. The only time he has is for my dad and my little brother. My mom walks to her work place. She says she finds inspiration that way."

A maid came in and gave us a few cookies and coffee. "Your fine with that, right?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, it's more than anything I could ask."

"Are you being an idiot?" she asked me.

I was taken by surprise. What did the question mean? I was confused. "An idiot?"

"Yes, idiot. Stupid, crazy, maniac. IDIOT." She defined.

"Why do you ask?" I said, taking a sip from the drink she offered.

"You're acting like a stupid host. Just is that inconsiderate young man that Ootori Kyouya is. No ones watching you. You won't merit anything from doing this goody goody style of yours."

"Goody goody style?" I smirked, "is that how you see us hosts?"

"Yeah!"

I sighed, "If that's what you asked for, I should get back to being normal."

"finally!" She laughed louder, "Kidding!" She ate a cookie then gave me a huge grin. It wasn't like her signature grin but I found it amusing.

"You like to smile don't you?" I said.

Her smile gradually disappeared. "Is it bad to smile?"

I shook my head, "There never was anything wrong with it. It's always just been a good work of art."

"Ah yeah, like the deceiving ones." She said, eyeing me.  
"Deceiving ones?"

"You know, like the one you do." She punched me lightly on the shoulder then chuckled. "Peace peace." She held out her index and ring finger, then stuck her tongue out. "You should try teaching that to me."

"I never knew they could be taught. It's just part of an act." I explained.

"An act. Should I recommend you to the drama team? I'm sure they're searching for actors."

"Don't start joking with me." I reminded her.

She started to laugh again. I joined her this time. She shared a pack of jokes to me and I gave her a little of my experiences as a host. I shared to her how it began and how every single meeting seemed like a living hell. And throughout all of that, she always tried to add insights to make the conversation stupid.

"It was actually fun giving you a tour around my place." She complimented.

"Ah, yes, it was." I seconded.

We were outside of the Okawa property. We were waiting for my driver to come pick me up. She had just invited me to come over her house anytime. I might actually get to 'stalk' this girl 24/7. Or maybe not. She isn't that interesting. She should learn some manners. I do believe I deserve some respect from this girl.

"Hey, Kyouya, are you going to that ball your dad is planning?" she asked. The ball. The last time my dad made one was for the opening of one of our latest hospital. This ball is just a congratulatory ball. Should I go? Or not?

"I think I am. It is my father's wish that I go." I replied.

"I should be seeing you then."

"Same here."

We shared an eye to eye contact and then let go when my car arrived. Her eyes were light brown. It wasn't dark unlike the usual eye color of Japanese people. She probably has some small foreign blood in her. Her dark hair waved behind her back as the surge of wind passed.

"I should get going then." I said.

"Uh huh, it was great having you around." She complimented.

I nodded. I had sat comfortably on the car seat when she yelled out my name. I looked back at her.

"I'm seriously going to get a drawing of you!"

I smirked.

That was the end of the exhausting day. But like she said, it was fun. I'll be awaiting her invitation to her paradise. Her home. Okawa Miyuki.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the very very very long wait. I had loads of stuff to do with my Chem class and now that that's over... I'm free! or that's what i think. I still have a Chem exam to take care of. Darn it... Wish me luck guys!


	8. Jealousy is not a Virtue

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: It started when I met her while unexpectedly riding a local train to school. It wasn't love at first sight, but it built up unreasonably.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, or the show… Ouran will just stay forever with Hatori Bisco…. But I do own the OCs.

* * *

_I met her…_

…

…

**Minutes in a Public Transportation**

**Chapter 8: Jealousy is not a Virtue**

"I think I made you look better." Miyuki said. She was sitting across me, the sunlight shining brightly on the sketch pad. My laptop, closed, lied in between us. Her pad, in front of her, was filled with my face and every feature needed. When I had informed her this morning that I'm only giving her thirty minutes to make a drawing of me during club time, she was completely thrilled. Although, I gave her a time limit, she didn't mind. I should have chosen a shorter amount of time. She had completed the portrait 5 minutes before thirty. She was very much delighted. As she added her finishing touches, she gave her thoughts on the masterpiece. "I don't exactly know what I did, but you look better here than in real life. No offense, but I think you look way handsome here. I should work on a photoshop business and make everyone in the world beautiful. What do you think, Ootori Kyouya?"

"I haven't seen the image and so I have no comments to say." I said, implying the fact that I don't want to praise her.

"Oh, you're just jealous I could draw as brilliant as this and you cant." She raised the drawing for me to see.

"Jealous? Why would I feel a sense of jealousy?" I inquired.

The me in the drawing, looked like me. But she was right; she had added certain unrecognizable things that made me look better than in real life. But what was it? My eyes were the same, the hair, even my nose was exactly the same. My glasses were even positioned in the exact same area. All the weight on the shading was placed in the perfect places. What did this simple girl do to make me look better?

"You're eyes are fascinated. You seriously are jealous!" she pointed to me, "But, I wouldn't exactly know why you are jealous and so... I challenge you, Ootori Kyouya, to give me two reasons why you wouldn't feel jealousy over this magnificent image." She announced.

"Are you joking with me?" I asked.

"Who dares joke to the almighty Kyouya?" she praised. "Besides, I'm extremely serious. You. Are. Jealous."

I pushed my glasses up, "I feel that this challenge wouldn't benefit for me. Don't you think I should add something to spice things up?" I leaned in closer to her.

"You mean like a reward?"

"Yes, you're getting better at this." I opened the laptop, moved the cursor slowly over a folder I rarely opened. I looked at her, she gave me a curious look. "I have something that you might want to have." Her eyes widened in curiousity. "It's a challenge right?"

She nodded. I turned the laptop to her direction. I clicked the enter button. It opened a document file. Her lost interest. She didn't seem as curious anymore.

"What is this?" she asked without glee.

"It's a contract." I said.

"A contract? AM I becoming some top supermodel?" she joked and leaned back to her chair.

"Not, this is a contract to publish one of your works." She moved back in, her eyes glistening. She flipped her hair back. I smirked. This was a real contract, indeed it is. I never thought that I could find anyone like this.

"How did you get this?" she asked

"There were a lot of publishers trying to get contact with you. I had a chance to talk to one of them when they visited the school. You weren't around and so I told them that I was a closer friend of yours. It's a small company but they desperately wanted you. I promised that I would give this copy of the contract to you but," I adjusted my glasses, "I didn't think you deserved it."

Her mouth dropped; shock was the first feeling of course. The feeling of being hated and rejected must be a pain.

"What? I don't deserve it? I'm a sought after mangaka." She explained.

"A self-proclaimed manga artist." I rephrased.

"Shut up" she crossed her arms, "Well, I'm getting that anyway. You won't find two reasons. Heh!"

"oh but I will, Okawa Miyuki." I replied with intense affirmation.

"Let's bring it on!" she held out her hand. I shook it firmly. "I'm meeting you in the rooftop next week with nothing in my hands and you with nothing, either."

"But wait, what do I get if I win? Haven't you ever thought of defeat?" I asked

"Defeat has never been in my dictionary." She smirked. "What do you want?"

"I only have one this to ask." I said, "A part of your share in the publication. Besides, I'm the one who got the contract. Your close friend."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If I lose, I don't get my hands on it. If you win, I get it published? I'm confused." She realized.

"I have other plans, of course."

She sighed, "Fine, fine"

"I hear there is a deal being made!" Tamaki suddenly said. He pulled me away from Miyuki and whispered, "Kyouya, don't tell me your making another hideous plan with our client?"

"There are thins that I have to keep in secret." I replied

"Kyouya-senpai has a secret?" one of the twins said.

"And he's not telling the king?" the other twin continued

"A SECRET!" Tamaki exploded

"Kyouya-senpai is bound to keep something from us. Besides all this time he has probably been hiding loads of things from us. How do you think we end up having unimaginable plans during our club time?" Haruhi defended.

"Hiding SECRETS" Tamaki bursted.

"Yup, Kyou-chan has always been keeping secrets. But they're always nice! Right, Takashi?" Honey added.

"Yes" Mori said.

"Keeping good SECRETS!" Tamaki spun around as if he had drunk thirty bottles of beer. He then stopped spinning, completely regaining consciousness, "But if these secrets are good, why not tell me now so that I could help you, mom?" He gave me a puppy dog face.

"Sorry Tamaki," Miyuki leaned on my left side, "This secret is between both of us. No Suohs, Hitachiins, Fujiokas, Haninozukas and Morinozukas allowed. Just Me, Myself, I and Kyouya"

Tamaki continued spinning, "I'm not included. Just Mommy and Miyuki. I don't know the SECRET." He deliriously said.

" Wasn't that too hard on him, Miyuki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah, it's too fun watching him spin like that." She replied.

"You sure have a sadistic mind." Haruhi murmured. It's unbelievable how Haruhi can keep such a male cover. Even someone like Renge didn't notice it. Miyuki, who draws people, should have realized by now that Haruhi has female features. How come she hasn't even bothered to ask? Miyuki giggled at the corner, continuously patting the exhausted Tamaki.

He, later, regained consciousness and was back to being the "king."

* * *

But for now, I have to find some very good reason why I don't' feel jealous. In fact, I could paint. It just isn't my natural talent. I lied down on my bed thinking of possible reasons. One could be the fact that I could draw or paint if asked too. But I have to be convincing. Do I have a painting that I did for art class? Ah yes, that bird. I guess it's in the attic. I'll get the servants to find it.

Another reason, hmm... I'll leave that for tomorrow. Now I need to find out about that Business meeting my dad had awhile ago. It was something about selling his property. I stood up and headed to my notebook on the table. I flipped open the cover and found a few notes I had written about Okawa Miyuki. Most of these were obtained during my short tour around her massive lot and house. Her father's successful career, her mother's experience in painting in London, Shiro's first time he was admitted to the hospital... everything was written. I really am a stalker.

I closed the notebook. I recalled that moment when Miyuki had said that this deal was our very own dirty little secret. I wouldn't really mind telling Tamaki or the host club about our deal, but I wanted to keep things private for now. Not everyone knows about my ulterior motives for my getting to know her. Maybe I wouldn't even have a reason. She isn't at all fascinating. Yes, she is secretly of a higher class, she draws for a living and is extremely intelligent. But nothing makes her interesting. I may have said in the past few days that there was this interesting part of her however; I couldn't find anything that could spark up the day.

She's just really simple. Boring, as a matter of fact.

We'll never know, though, she might bring some spice to the host club or maybe just to our tiny little lives.

Interesting or not, boring or not… the world will still go on. I believe I have more important things to do than mess with her.

* * *

"Shiro, get away from the TV! Don't change the channel!" she yelled from the other side of the line. The sound that I heard had switched from music to some cartoon. "I said don't change it!" the sound of loud music returned. "Sorry about that, Kyouya. What did you want?" she asked, acting as if there was no commotion from the very beginning.

"My father's secretary is making the final list of people who are coming to the inaugural ceremony. You're father doesn't seem to be replying his calls and so does your mother. And here I am, asking you." I explained.

"Hmm…" it took her quite some time reply. Her brother was pestering with the remote control and had changed the channels continuously, creating a mess in the other side. Well, that was all from what I heard. "Sorry, again, my brother just doesn't want to let go of the remote control." She sighed, "Oh not again! I told you, already, don't touch it!" there was a long silence in between the siblings, "I don't understand how I got another sibling. I was the only child for ten years…and then you come along." Another long silence. "Finally, he's gone." I wonder what magic power she used, "So, about that ceremony. Yes, yes, my parents are coming, so am I and Shiro." She finally replied.

"Then I'll inform the secretary. Just to remind you, it will be in the Ootori Mansion, this Saturday, six O'clock in the afternoon." I answered, reading word for word the lines in the invitation.

"Did you just read that out of the invitation letter?" she asked.

"It doesn't really matter if I did." I answered. "That was all that I needed, goodbye Miyuki."

I was about to place the phone down when I heard a scream from the other side. "what did you want?" I asked, half curious of the reason why she called and tired from hearing her voice.

"Don't forget, I want to hear two beautiful reasons why you don't…" she said. But I hung up the phone before she could finish. I didn't want to hear the end of it.

I sat on the sofa closest the telephone. Then I felt my cell phone vibrate. I didn't want to get it. I didn't want to listen to Tamaki blabber about how his daughter is missing or how much he's worried about her right now. It annoys me to depths of it. Even the first time he says her name has already bled my ears. But the phone didn't stop vibrating. It just sped up…

"Yes?"

"Kyouya! It's about Haruhi!"

Like I said, I didn't want to hear him talk about how he's gone crazy because he's worried for Haruhi.

"You moron" I mumbled. I hung up immediately.

* * *

The next day was another ordinary day. The teachers had entered each class, prepared with another topic for the day. Surprise quizzes were given around twice today and two homeworks. But today, was the most exhausting day for the host club. But in reality, the host club is the most exhausting and the stupidest thing that I've ever initiated.

And so, what makes this day extremely strenuous. The fact that Okawa had not shown up was surprising, but the idea that her online manga would be the theme of our club today was ridiculous. Who wants to dress up as a mecha pilot and run around in an artificial outer space room? Why should we let Haruhi play the girl who would obviously fall for the main character of the story? Why make the twins play some twisted non-incestuous character? Since when did Mori and Honey do something else other than eat cake? How come I've never heard of this plan? And why do I have to wear a wig and this stupid costume, which is simply an ordinary mecha pilot outifit?

"I read this manga of hers and I found it that most beautiful story I've ever read." Tamaki began to narrate the story to the customers, who were acting as if they never knew about it. "You see this man, Kei, was just a simple lad from a simple family but because his father had died in the battlefield, he had to take his place. Kei didn't like wars, he never liked wars. But he had to fight, and with all his might, he trained to become a great mecha pilot."

"And then what happened?" one of the girls asked.

"He met a lady, a beautiful lady…." He continued on and on about the story. On the other side, some girls were complimenting Haruhi on how good she looked in the female outfit. She flattered them with her natural speech. The twins didn't act incestuous at all but continued their argument on spaceships and battles, the girls didn't find it annoying but most pleasant. Mori and Honey had acted more mature than planned, of course, the customers were swooned. I, on the other hand, stood near the closest window writing down every single detail that happened in the room. This wasn't because it looked interesting; it was because I had a habit of doing this unnecessarily.

And the question now was: Where was Okawa Miyuki, the reason of this stupid theme?

* * *

from LYNX:... I dont think i should put anything down here.... I'm depressed... the last chapter got nothing... NOTHING!!! I'm ruining my life...

please review!


	9. Congratulations! You're stupid

_I made a bet with her_

_A Stupid bet it was_

…

_I should have never done that_

_Because this began after…_

**The Minutes in a Public Transportation

* * *

  
**

Chapter nine: **Congratulations, You're Stupid**

"Miyuki, you should have gone to the host club yesterday." One girl approached her. "They had your story **"Light Years" **as a theme. It was beautiful."

"Tamaki acted as Kei and Haruhi was Rika" another girl added.

"Let me guess, Hiro and Jiro were played by the twins" she said.

"Yeah!" the girls both nodded, "Jun and Akira was Mori and Honey." They all screamed after.

"Whoa, I want to see that." She commented. The two girls nodded. "And Kyouya played?"

I stepped in, "Natsuo Yuri." The two girls in the side had their eyes twinkling.

"Oh, so you played the bad boy Yuri. How funny, he died in the end." She said.

"I know that." I said, "I believe Tamaki was trying to pull the trigger." I gave a light smile, "but I tried to handle the scene."

"I'm sure you did."

The two girls left her table. "Where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh, you missed me already?" she chuckled, I ignored the comment. She stopped laughing, suddenly. "Alright, I had some things to handle in the hospital."

I adjusted my glasses. "Hospital? What happened?"

"Are you that worried? It's alright, I'm fine." She laughed again, while patting my arm.

"Is it about Shiro?" I asked.

A sudden silence filled the air between both of us. She didn't like talking about Shiro's sickness. She never liked talking about that subject in his life. She knew his life was precious, his heart was precious.

"He suddenly fainted yesterday." She began. "We brought him to the hospital immediately; it took him some time to regain consciousness. None of us thought that he would have another attack. I'm quite worried."

I was shocked. I didn't see this coming at all. Especially from someone like Miyuki, who was always so happy go lucky.

She looked down and then gave me a smile. "But I know he'll be fine." She flipped her hair back. "I'm visiting him later. You want to come along?" she offered.

"I'll try to see if I could fit that in. Would you be happier if I go?" I asked.

She covered her eye for one second, "Of course" was her only reply. She didn't look at me, nor did she move. She looked down; a drop of water hit her table.

"I'll come then." I patted her back. I returned to my chair, watching her control her sobs. Hideyuki, sitting in front of her, spoke to her for a short while then looked at the teacher who entered. Even while bowing to the teacher, her head stayed down.

I focused on the words that the professor had written on the board. I had a good feeling that there was going to be an exam tomorrow. Our professor was fond of giving exams every after the introduction of the topic. This results to the undying sighs of the students. But today isn't tomorrow, nor tomorrow ever be the next year… I'm blabbering. Oh, so we're learning about mythology today. What an interesting topic. I listened to the first story she had told us, while writing down notes on my own. All the other students had done the same. I wonder what would actually happen if this class was a mix of Class D students and Class A students. I presume it will be a different atmosphere and of course an irritating one at the least. The school bell rang, it was lunch time; a short rest period for hungry students. It's a break, a good short break…

* * *

"You won't be going to the club meeting?" Tamaki asked once more.

"Yes, I have some things to take care of." I replied. "I just dropped by to see the club activity."

"You're not joining us today?" Haruhi had inquired. She had entered together with the twins.

"He says he has something to take care of." Tamaki answered.

"Does it have something to do with…" one twin started.

"Okawa Miyuki?" the other twin ended it.

"I guess I just can't lie. Yes, I'm joining Miyuki." I didn't want to add more details. More of that will lead to questioning which will lead to delaying.

"Good luck, Kyou-chan." Honey-Senpai suddenly said. I would have reacted to his short statement, but I didn't want to delay anything. I left the room after a few more questions. Miyuki was sitting beside one of the pillars in front of the school. She was busy drawing something on a newly purchased sketch pad. I watched her intently while she was drawn into her imaginary world. She looked very much serious…

"You know I could feel your presence, Ootori Kyouya." She said.

"Ah, and I can_ see_ your presence, Okawa Miyuki." I replied in return. She looked at me and closed her sketch pad. She held out her hand. The meaning? 'Pull me up from the floor'… and so I did. A simple task but she was a very heavy girl.

We rode my car towards the hospital, a silent ride, it truly was. The hospital was the first one the Ootori's had business with. Among all the hospitals that we have, this is the one that is most known. This is where Miyuki's father is assigned. It's not too far from Ouran and so it's a strategic location for Shiro, especially with his condition. In this manner, he gets attention from his father and his sister. His mother, who doesn't have a permanent job, to begin with, stays with him at all times. That little boy is pretty lucky.

I was greeted by the guard who opened the door for me and many others who knew of my existence. Miyuki rushed to the elevator. I walked briskly behind her. It was clear, through her eyes, the excitement she felt to see her brother; her favorite little brother.

"Hey Mom is Shiro awake?" she yelled as soon as she opened the door. Her mother was nowhere to be found. Shiro was sleeping silently on the bed, the blanket covering his lower body. The only sound that filled the air was the classical music played by the iPod near the opened window. She switched the iPod off and walked closer to her little brother. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Yo, what's up little boy?" she whispered to his ear. He didn't move. But I knew she had known that. I found a green dinosaur on the foot of Shiro. I picked it up and passed it to Miyuki. She took it, lightly raised the boy's limp arm and inserted the stuff toy in between his arms. I carried the seat nearest me, and transferred it by the bed. I offered it to Miyuki, she gladly took it. I took another chair from the corner of the room and sat across her.

"If I'm not mistaken this is only the second time he had a heart attack." I inquired.

"'Only' wouldn't be a nice adjective. But yes, this is the second time." She replied.

"I stand corrected. 'Only' would mean there might actually be more." I said.

She nodded. "But we all know that there would be more times. He's too young to suffer all of this, though. Mom's always been repeating about her wish that she should have been the one to suffer instead of him. All Shiro wants to do is have fun in a normal body, a healthy one. I'm just so happy to know that he's so positive, so happy."

"Of course, because he's a lot like you." I complimented, "no matter how I look at it, both of you are siblings. You two may have a ten year gap, but you make it feel like there is no gap at all. You're not the big sister, but merely a twin in his eyes."

She grinned, "All he wants his happiness, and I should give it to him." She stroked his forehead, "I made a new year's resolution once. I would never ever scream at him ever again."

"I guess, nothing happened." I said.

"Yeah, nothing did." She chuckled, "But I guess he got used to all that screaming and the small wrestling fights we have. Besides I can't go too far with him. I don't want to be the reason why he goes to the hospital."

I wrote nonstop on my notebook. This was information I might use in the future. Besides, if possible, I could add some new facilities in this hospital. I should seriously inherit something.

"You found some interesting information?" she asked.

"If writing on my notebook means that, then probably I did." I replied. "Where is your mother?"

"I don't even know. She said she'll watch over Shiro. But I don't think she could handle the boringness of this room. If you gave her bottles of paint, who knows she would have already painted this whole room. And if you gave her extras, probably the whole hallway will be colorful."

I smirked with her small side note. Her mom must be creative. "She was the one who painted Shiro's room, right?"

"Yes, but don't forget, I drew the small cartoon boys in his room." She reminded me. This was part of the small tour she gave me. It was amusing how certain rooms in the house were painted by her mom and sketched by Miyuki. Creativity and imagination must be a really good gene running in the family.

"Yes, I remember clearly."

Shiro hadn't awakened throughout the whole visit. I left the hospital room ten minutes to six PM. I suggested giving Miyuki a ride home. Her mom, who had entered twenty minutes after, had agreed completely. She looked a lot like Shiro; where as her daughter looked like the father. No wonder Shiro had straight her and Miyuki had crazy wavy long hair.

"You'll be the only one in your house tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight and probably many other nights. We still don't know when your hospital is going to discharge my little brother." She replied. I didn't like the way the words 'your hospital' rolled out of her tongue. She just so casually used it, it seemed so normal for her to say.

"Ah, yes, we may never know." I looked out the window. There probably won't be a sign of the Okawas for the ball. I should inform my dad. How unfortunate, he was awaiting the appearance of Dr. Okawa.

"By the way, my dad said that if ever Shiro doesn't get discharged by tomorrow, he will be the only present in the ball." She seemed to have the power of mind reading. "He told me to pass that on to your dad. Please do so, for me."

"That wouldn't be a problem. I was just planning on telling him so." We were nearing her residence. Her home. It was another majestic art of her family; an art which I respect completely.

She opened the door slowly. And once more thanked me for the day. "You've been a great companion. I had fun talking to you. For some reason, it's getting easier to talk to you. Thanks."

"Not a problem at all" I assured her, "and if it's easier talking to me, why do I feel that you are keeping some things from me."

"I didn't imply that I was comfortable to tell you everything about me. I just said you're easier to talk to. You dumbass."

What a rude comment, "Well, the dumbass should learn." I said. "Have a good night Miyuki."

"And to you, too." She saluted and our car drove off.

* * *

I had a total of three days left before I could give her what she had wanted. Yes, I was counting the days till the end of her bet. But one way or the other, both of us would still win. Indeed, I was giving her a contract which I would surely get paid for or I could still get a portion of her earnings. The latter was better, but I had income in both settings.

"Ootori-kun, my Father wants to send his greetings and gratitude to your family for that grandiose inauguration ball." A classmate of mine had called out.

How could I forget about that ball? Oh, wait, I believe I had skipped 99 percent of that activity. What had happened that evening isn't anything interesting to be talked about. So, any sort of summary of that night shouldn't be spoken of.

"Three more days, Ootori Kyouya-kun!!" she said excitedly.

"And by that you mean what?" I asked, pretending not to remember. I was busy writing notes for the next subject when she had interrupted my concentration and memorization.

"Kyouya, stop studying and start thinking of reasons! Jealousy isn't something to be taken lightly." She poked my head continuously.

"Alright! What do you want?" I whisperingly yelled.

"Stop being a bad boy, Kyouya." She patted my head, "My hair is growing longer each second and it is tirelessly waiting for a reason. I am too excited to see you defeated, that I can count my feet."

"You, Okawa Miyuki, are too excited that you have been failing in your exams." I replied. She was truly failing.

She looked at me, intensely. "What? You're reading my test scores now? Tell me, Kyouya, where the hell do you get all the information. It's unnecessary and idiotic. Why do you care if I'm failing in my exams? Why should you know about what I do at home? Explain to me, Kyouya. Explain to me everything."

I had nothing to explain, but it was only at these moments when I wanted to talk to her privately. I held tightly to her right wrist, and walked out of the room, dragging her with me. She didn't pull away nor did she perform any defensive attacks. All I heard were mumbles of anger and fury.

I opened the door of the empty third music room. I know, I know. I repeated it in my mind a billion of times. I know we were just in the middle of a five minute break in between classes. I know I was going to be late in a certain major subject. I know I was doing something extremely against my rules. But I had to talk to her alone. And I never knew the reason why it had to be alone.

"Why should I know about you? Why am I so interested to talk to you this privately? You want to know that badly, let me tell you then." I yelled.

Her murmurs stopped, her fury and anger had stopped. Her face wasn't calm, she wasn't calm. Her heart beat, I felt it while holding on to her wrist, was rising, rising slowly. She felt fear. Fright was the last thing I wanted her to feel. But I had to tell her something. I had to…

"The only reason is because other than Haruhi, you are the only girl in this world who has made me so interested. You're simple, weird, stupid and funny but I don't understand why I could just get locked into your eyes so easily. You're not perfect. You've got this weird hair, a crazy talent for drawing and making award winning stories. Tell me, is there a reason for me to feel a single bit of interest for you. Tell me." I had practically yelled my whole self out in front of her.

Her pulse rate had slowed down. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know." She repeated. Her eyes looked at me. She smirked, "Am I locking you in, now?"

"I'm serious. Don't give me those stupid jokes?" I yelled.

She let go of her arm and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what to say."

"I know." I smirked. "That was a little bit too shocking for both of us, I guess."

We stood silently in front of each other for a long time; both of us were staring at the tiled floor. I never knew that I could blurt out so many words in one second. The idea if talking to her privately has already dissolved in my mind. I don't want to do this ever again. If this would be the result, what's the use of talking to her? Besides, who said it was easy to confess something like that. To tell Okawa Miyuki that she is interesting even if she is not is unreal. But it happened. For some unknown reason, that occurred. I should be congratulated for my stupidity.

"We're missing a class." I said. I left her alone in the room. She still stayed in her still position. She was like a statue. In a second, I was back to reality. Back to Ouran.

* * *

A/N: have I ever thanked the people who reviewed??? Well then, here's my chance.. I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you had fun with this chapter….

-LYNX


	10. Expiry Dates are True

_The bet_

_The stupid bet and it's deadline_

_The hospital_

_A chat along with Shiro's sleeping body_

_..._

_This all happened after_

**MINUTES IN A PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION**

**

* * *

**

Chapter ten: **Expiry Dates are True**

"Alright, two guesses! So, Mr. Ootori Kyouya, give it to me!" she yelled. The wind was blowing strongly. Her hair was flowing rapidly. The school uniform, which she completely hated, was moving higher and higher. Today was surely a windy day. If she had not yelled, I could only believe that I was deaf.

I leaned on the railing. It's been quite some time since I've last gone here. She walked towards me, holding tightly to the yellow dress which we call school uniform.

"I'll give you two and I'm only saying it once." I said, forcing my voice through the wind.

"Fine, whatever you say. Why do you need to tell me more than once, anyway?" she asked.

"One!" I yelled. I didn't want to explain any further. She sighed and waited for my answer. "I can actually paint." Her eyes widened. I bet she thought I was lying.

"Oh sure... as if you can." She murmured.

"I'm not repeating what I said. No explanation, whatsoever." I adjusted my glasses.

"Fine, fine."

"Two!" I paused to think. This morning I woke up, not wanting to wake up at all. Yes, I do that every day but today was different. Because today, I was going to do something I didn't want to do. I looked at her eyes intently. She was impatiently awaiting an answer. She's always been excited for this day. I was practically indifferent. My breathing was unstable. I closed my eyes for a whole two seconds. The second reason wasn't so bad. There was nothing to be scared. The second reason was just unusual. It was plain surreal. It was a reason which I would never in my entire life say. But I had to say it for the benefit of my victory and her defeat. I placed my hand on her shoulder and leaned down. I whispered to her ear, "There really isn't any other reason. It's just love isn't it? Love?"

She pushed me away immediately. "LOVE! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you understood every single thing that I just said. Besides, no explanations." I said. Her cheeks quickly turned pink. _I knew it. _

"So, Okawa Miyuki, is it really love?" I asked once more.

"Never!" she shook her head.

"Are you in a state of denial?"

"NO!"

"Confusion?"

"You're being crazy! Don't continue you little... little... weirdo!!" she screamed. She had obviously wanted to cuss. It probably was just too hard for her. I must agree.

"Alright, let me rephrase that for you." I moved away from her. My face was just a few inches away from hers. Her face had changed to the color of blood, or probably lighter than that. "Your thoughts on jealousy are only overshadowing that thought of love inside of you. Isn't it true? The only reason why you want to get a drawing of me is because you've started to have this certain amount of liking to me. Why would you be so desperate as to even draw my face?" I titled my head to the left awaiting a reply. The wind blew rapidly, her hair hit my face.

"Love, huh?" she quickly pulled her hair back away from both of our faces and held onto it. Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment or two. "That would be a good reasoning, Ootori Kyouya, but slightly wrong."

"Slightly?" I questioned.

"Let me explain to you why I suddenly thought you felt jealous."

I watched her walk to the edge of the rooftop. She held on tightly to the railings. "One!" she yelled. The same way I did awhile ago. Except the wind was blowing as crazily. "Your face said it." She grinned. "I liked watching your face like that. It seemed so fascinated, so exhilirated to see a better picture of yourself."

"Hmm…" I adjusted my glassed. "Anything else? True, actions speak louder than words, but how can you be sure that was the meaning of my gesture?"

"Who said I was sure? I'm just saying, just a guess." She turned back, facing the setting sun. How long have we been in here? "Numero dos!" She said with a weird japanese- spanish accent. "You can never draw as great as I can?"

"You sound too proud of yourself. Don't be too full of it."

"Bla bla… You're jealous already! You don't like it whenever you have been utterly defeated by someone who is lower than you are. I'm not saying, YOU are superior, I'm just saying you treat yourself as if you are higher than everybody else."

"Is this an insult?" I asked. I was being insulted for saying that I don't respect others. I do not act as a proud bastard. "Why do you think I would even give you a chance to talk to me if you think I would treat people like that?"

"Easy, because you benefit from it, right?" She replied with pure humility in her eyes. I feel like I've just been lectured by Haruhi but with a different voice. Someone less humble than her. I mentally laughed.

"May I ask a question?"

"Wait, may I read your mind?" she suddenly asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Was your question something about Haruhi telling me that phrase? Because, you see, Haruhi did tell me that phrase."

I sighed. "So, first you insult me and then you take me aback with such humorous words." I pushed my glasses, "And yes, that was the question I was going to ask."

She punched the air, "Yes! I can be a psychic!"

"So, did I win?" I interrupted her happiness. "I gave two guesses. The question is did I win? Or are you getting that novel of yours published?"

"Either way, if you win, I still get it published, and if I win, I still get it published."

"But if I win, you have to share your earnings to the publication with me." I reminded her.

"Well, your first answer was convincing but the second one was just plainly wrong. So basically, I take the win!"

I smirked; this was obviously going to happen.

"So, where's my prize?"

I adjusted my glasses, "Let me remind you, that contract…" she nodded, awaiting good news, "had an expiration date."

"Eh? Expiration date?" she asked, as if confused with the whole situation. Wait, she was confused.

"I was given that a month before this day. I had already planned of showing it to you, but I had just been waiting for the right time. And so, this publisher had said that if you don't give a reply within one month, then the contract is invalid. You prolonged things a little. If you had proved to me you're so called greatness in the art of manga, I would have given the contract immediately. But instead, you made this weird deal and unexpectedly; you chose this date for that deal to happen. And, coincidentally, this date is also the expiration date." I held out my hand, "Congratulations, Okawa Miyuki, you've just ended your dream."

She slapped my hand, "Stop joking with me! I have seriously waited for this day to come!"

"Don't tell me you prepared a banquet at your home?"

She shook her head.

"You told your closest friend?" I guessed.

She shook her head once more.

"You told your mom?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"You never told anybody about this?" I was surprised.

"Well, no, I myself wasn't sure if it was reality and so I kept it to myself till it would come true." She mumbled.

"Then there's nothing to be mad about." I concluded.

"I think so, but it's kind of painful to bring your hopes up and then it suddenly goes down." She explained

"Well, those times have to come, huh?"

She nodded slowly, "I guess"

"Well, now that our deal is over, I should be off then." I told her. I held on tight to my file and walked to the door to the stairs. I, once more, adjusted my glasses and prayed that the evening would end quickly. I didn't want to concentrate any longer to the studies. The short conversation I had with the self- proclaimed mangaka had already taken away my life. I have no heart enough to continue any project or to even open a school book. I opened the door and then I heard a voice from behind me.

"One more thing!"

I looked back. Okawa Miyuki was running towards me. I wonder what she wanted. Probably she wanted to apologize. Maybe she didn't feel obligated to insult me, because in reality she isn't supposed to insult me. Or maybe, she would apologize for creating a big mistake and thinking that I was jealous and in truth I wasn't. It's her imaginative ways that make her believe the wrong.

"What is it?"

"That time, remember when you brought me to a room and you got mad at me or somehting. And you kept on going on about why you should be interested in me?" she asked, her breath chasing right behind each word.

"Ah, that time." I recalled, the way I held on tightly to her wrist. And the way I continued to babble about her weird characteristics. That was a weird gesture. "We were late for the next class."

"Yeah, that time." She breathed in and out, "You said something about how I was the only girl other than Haruhi who was bla bla bla." She quoted, "Are you pointing out that Haruhi is a girl?"

I mentally smacked myself. Indeed, I said that line. Why would I blurt out such a line in the first place? Why place Haruhi's name in danger? My mistake, I shouldn't have spoken. "Well, now that you've analyzed the sentence, you could say that I was pointing out that he was a girl."

"Wait wait wait!" she waved her hands around rapidly, as if erasing something, "Slow down, your saying that Haruhi, your natural rookie HOST, is a girl." She said, giving emphasis on the word host.

"I believe so."

"Wa-a-a-a-ait" she began giggling, "so the guy, that most of the girls in the first year class is going crazy about is actually a girl."

"Yes" I said frankly. How many times should I repeat that answer?

"This is too crazy. Why in the first place is she a host?"

"Problems caused it." I summarize the whole episode where that occurred into one word.

"Problems, like what?" she asked.

"Curiousity kills the cat, Okawa Miyuki-san."

"I don't care about the damn cat! This is just too darn interesting." She beamed. "Wait, is this supposed to be some secret because I was planning to tell a few of my friends."

"If you do say a single word to your friends, then the whole world will be out to cut your tongue." I threatened her.

"Yes yes, I will not, and I promise," She raised her right arm, "I will never tell this secret to anyone!"

* * *

"Haruhi-chan! Today, I would want to designate you!" the mangaka yelled from across the room, as she entered the club. Haruhi was busy making some tea. She looked up at the customer and told her to wait for a few moments and settle down. Like a normal host that she was, she was oblivious of the whole aura that Miyuki was showing.

As soon as they settled down, I excused myself from my customer and took a seat in front of my laptop. Just yesterday, Miyuki was laughing about Haruhi being a girl, now she is busy bothering Haruhi with her weird tactics. I watched them intently while they chatted with gigantic smiles on their faces. Not later, did Miyuki stand up and gave a bow, ending the conversation completely. Miyuki then looked at me and signaled for me to come over with a wave of her hand.

I walked to her. Haruhi had gone to the few other customers in the room. "What do you need this time?" I asked, a little irritated and a little tired.

"Well, you never said that there really isn't any difference with her being a girl or not." She pointed out.

"I didn't even say anything about her. Besides, isn't that the reason why she's the natural rookie." We both looked at Haruhi who was joyfully serving the other girls in the room.

"What if she'll end up liking the girls?" she suddenly asked.

"Tamaki would kill himself." I replied immediately.

Our eyes then moved towards Tamaki who was casually making a girl enjoy the time.

"You'd think he'd kill himself for his own selfish reasons?" she inquired.

"It's possible; he cares about Haruhi like she was his own daughter." I explained.

"Your whole family picture is crazy, mother." She said.

"Indeed, do you want to be the second daughter?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course not! I would never want to participate in this nonsense ever in my entire life."

And that reply is one of the greatest replies I heard from her. And I believe that she would never break that promise.

"By the way, what did you tell Haruhi?"

"Oh nothing, just a little girl talk."

"Tamaki would be happy to know that she's talking to a girl. That reminds me, I still have to tell them that you know our dirty little secret."

"Well, Ootori-kun, that secret isn't so dirty and it isn't little." She clarified.

I simply nodded. "Do you have any more business to do in here?"

"Are you kicking me out?" she pouted.

"Idiot, of course I am."

She sighed, "Well then I'll be going, I still need to pick up Shiro from his painting classes."

"Yes yes, leave this room immediately so that nasty scent of yours would disintegrate immediately." I said, hurrying her up while she fixed her hair.

"How ruuuuuuude." She disappeared in an instant.

* * *

"Dad, why did you call me?" I asked as soon as I entered the room. I found someone else sitting on his chair, and him sitting on the sofa. This was a pretty odd scene.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've met Okawa Miyuki. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, she's a classmate." I replied.

"This is her father. As you know, he is a doctor. He's here because we have some things to talk about." He explained, "It seems that his daughter had arrived with her. Kyouya, May I ask you to escort her around the house?"

So this was the main reason. It wasn't for me to meet and understand her father nor is it to understand her family. It was for me to escort Miyuki around the residence. If I was allowed to, I would have given an outright no to the answer. But when talking to my father, the reply "no" is something out of the question. Miyuki stood up from the sofa in front of my dad. She gave me a smile and bowed kindly.

"I'd gladly give her a tour around."

* * *

A/N: I last updated 3 months ago, and here I am apologizing for not updating in those three months. I found out just awhile ago that this chapter was almost finished and I had not uploaded it! I feel so mad! Anyway, I hope you guys don't hate me!

-lynx... Kyouya loves you!


	11. Analyzing the Details

_I ended up destroying her dreams_

_Hurting her feelings…_

_And ended up giving her a tour _

…

_This all happened after_

**MINUTES IN A PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION**

Chapter Eleven: Analyzing the Details

"Cool room you got yourself here," Okawa said.

After the restless noisy and question-filled tour I gave her, I had opted to take her to my room where I would feign study. But the idea of studying was still in my mind. I opened a notebook on my table and began reading. During that time, I had not noticed that a mischievous girl was running around my room. Only when she slipped on something, did I realize that she was busy with something.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She spun around to look at me. There were a few things behind her back. Is she planning on stealing stuff? I guess I have to take them back…

"Ne, Ootori-kun, I have a question," she said while slowly walking back to the tables at the side. She returned the things that she had taken properly and carefully. I didn't have time to find out about what they were. I was concentrating on her the question. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Why does that concern you? The number of siblings that I have do not reflect on the way I do things," I had suddenly lied. Every single thing that I have done was because I'm the third son. I've worked hard to be someone who would come out higher than all the others. That's the person that I am now."

"Really? I always thought that whomever a person is around would affect the person's attitude or personality. Like me, I grew up in a weird and lively family with a weird and lively mom. I had ended up being like my mom," she explained. But as I recall, when I met her mother, I had not seen anything that would make them alike.

"Hm, that's an interesting way of seeing a person's origin of personality. True, your ideas are not false. A person adapts to his surroundings." I tapped the pen on the notebook. She walked towards the opposite side of the table. She found a place for her to sit and sat down.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just curious."

"You are a very curious person, Okawa Miyuki," I commented.

"Oh, you noticed." And then her eyes turned to my shelf of books where a family picture lay. "Fine, since you're not going to tell me, I'll just say it myself. You have two older brothers and an older sister."

"If you already knew, why did you ask?" I rhetorically asked while looking at my notebook. I had flipped to the next few pages and stayed at that page.

"I was just wondering if ever you were going to tell me something about yourself." She shrugged. "So, how is it like being the youngest child? I've always wondered."

"It's a very challenging but exciting situation," I replied.

"Oh," she said, "I always thought it was going to be an easy breezy situation. Aren't the youngest children the babies of the family? Aren't they always loved and spoiled to the ends of the world?"

"This family doesn't see things in that manner. At whatever position you hold, there will always be challenges that will come in the way. And I've always liked that," I uttered and grinned. "Indeed, I may be having a very difficult time pleasing a few people in life, but that is something I am most thrilled about. Hearing the praise and the rewards that I receive from the milestones."

"Whoa, you really have a different way of viewing things, Ootori-kun," she commented. "So, how are your brothers like?"

"Interesting," I replied immediately. I had continued reading the few notes that I had written earlier during that day.

"And your sister?"

"A very carefree woman. She's married into the Shiba family now, but she seems to be in touch with Tamaki a lot." I held on tight to the pen I was holding. I had suddenly forgotten to verbally slap Tamaki for being in contact with my sister.

"Ah, so that means your going to be an uncle soon?" she suddenly asked.

"I never thought of that marriage in such a manner. I believe that marriage had benefitted the Ootori Corporation, and that's all there was to it," I replied.

"Wait, so what is the age difference between you and your sister?"

"We're nine years apart. She's twenty-six and I'm only seventeen," I answered realizing that it would be long before I can get my hands on the Ootori Corporation.

"Hey, don't say the number seventeen like that. Clearly you want to be the heir to the company, and that would happen long after you graduate from high school. At the moment, wouldn't it be great just to enjoy this life?" she reminded me.

"I am enjoying my life," I replied immediately.

"I can see that you are." She smiled. "Can you tell me one last thing?"

"Depending on the question, I may or may not answer."

"How have things changed since the day I entered your life?"

The question was worth answering, but it wasn't a type of question I would answer right in front of her. Normally, I would reply with one of my witty answers, but whatever may come out of my mouth now may not be witty and intelligent. Something in that question had triggered some sort of emotional oasis in my mind. In one quick second, I thought of the different manners as to how to view the question.

1. She was being selfish and has just wanted to know if her appearance had made things better in people's lives.

2. She was curious again.

3. She had lost ideas and so thought of the most important question that would make her look good.

… I stopped thinking. Two views that I had thought of made Okawa look selfish. In reality, this girl was very much selfless. I had lost one second of thought, looked at the girl and then continued to think.

4. She had wanted to know if she could change herself for the good.

5. She wanted an opinion on the way she did things.

6. ….

I had suddenly run out of ideas. I looked into her eyes. She was still smiling back at me.

"If you're talking about the host club, you've given Tamaki a lot more ideas on how to make the club brighter and more colorful. But at the same time, the costumes have become more expensive and harder to find," I replied, thinking solely as a vice-president of the club.

"I wasn't asking about the host club, I was asking you. Ootori Kyouya, have I changed _your _life?" she clarified.

And then the seventh way to view the question came to my mind.

7. She wanted to know more about me.

This could have been the best way to view this question without making a mistake. Knowing that she wants to learn more about me, I can just answer the question in a more Kyouya-like manner. There should clearly be no right or wrong answer, so who would mind?

I adjusted my glasses. "If you're talking about me, I could actually say you're a new challenge that has walked into my life. On the night of the first day I saw you, my dad told me that you would be entering the school. He asked that I treat you well. This was almost the same thing he requested from me when Tamaki entered the school. In this case, unlike Tamaki, you have nothing that I would want. At that time, Tamaki had the future of the Suoh Group in his hands. I had nothing at all. You, on the other hand, met me at the time when I had almost outshined my brothers. You weren't going to be the heir to a grand company. You were simply a rich girl who carried with her a pack of sketchbook materials and pencils. And that's all you had. So, what type of challenge were you going to be?"

She suddenly stopped grinning and looked at me intently. She nodded and listened carefully. She was curious once again.

"An enjoyable one. Simply because Tamaki has already opened up a new world for me, it didn't mean no one else can open it any wider. Haruhi and the rest of the host club members have done that. So have you."

"What did I do to open your world?" she asked.

"For example, your brother. Never have I entered one of my hospitals to visit a patient who wasn't related to me. This was the only time I have seen a family of one of my family's patients. Now, I seem to understand what goes on in your mind," I explained.

"So, that trip to the hospital was more like a business trip to you?" she questioned.

"The reason why I joined was for that purpose, but seeing your brother on that bed had made me realize that I was there as a visitor."

She nodded.

"Your comics, which have been updated regularly ever since you drew me, opened up something new to me." I closed my notebook, and leaned on the table. "I never knew women can be so persistent but still be hardworking."

Okawa suddenly blushed. I grinned, "Did I suddenly make you look amazing? Oh, sorry, I didn't intend to do that."

"Hey, stop being so emotionless. Think about what I'm thinking, too! Besides, I guess I'm not the only one who's like that," she said.

I raised my eyebrow and rested my head on my palm.

"Isn't Haruhi like that too? Let's just forget that she's acting as a boy. She is a girl who is trying so hard to reach her quota and is also working hard to keep the club intact. Is that what she's doing?"

"True. I'm impressed you can easily view her as a girl now," I complimented.

"It's easier talking about her since she's a girl like me."

"Tamaki should be happy to know that Haruhi would be having some female influence," I said.

"Ah, yes, yes, but I don't think I would be of great help," she said while waving her hand. "But I think she's perfect the way she is. Hey, I have a question."

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Don't you think Tamaki has some sort of romantic feeling for Haruhi? I mean the whole father- daughter thing is a little weird. Things would be more understandable if it were looked at like this. Tamaki is simply protecting Haruhi from other guys," she pointed out.

"That's a good analysis, Okawa. But I believe that Tamaki should realize those feelings on his own and that I shouldn't bother myself for small matters like that," I replied.

That was the last thing I had told her before I gave her back to her father. Tonight was simply a night filled with serious questions. It was a conversation worth remembering.

* * *

"Kyouya, Big NEWS!" It was Tamaki's voice yelling from the other side of the room. It seemed to have been urgent news.

"What did you find out?" I asked while typing on the laptop. Today, a lot more people had visited our site.

"It's Okawa, she's moving back to Okinawa!" he yelled.

"Yes, I was informed yesterday. We would be down by one customer, but I don't think that would change the flow of customers in the host club. There is no problem at all."

"But Kyouya, it's Okawa Miyuki!" he repeated while waving his arms up in the air.

"I know. You already said it," I replied.

"We all thought…"

"…you had a thing for Miyuki-senpai," the twins said.

"If there was anything between us, then it would be because her dad works for my dad. There is nothing more to it," I said.

"Kyouya-senpai, that's not how we see things right now," Haruhi uttered.

"Then how do you see things?" I leaned on the back of my left hand.

"Kyou-chan, wasn't Miyuki-chan someone important to you?" Honey-senpai said.

"I never thought of her in that manner," I replied.

"Then what is she to you?" Tamaki asked.

In reality, she was an acquaintance. To her, I might have been a friend. She was more than just a customer to me, and I was more than to just a host to her. What was she to me?

* * *

A/N: A cliffhanger!!! Mwahahaha!

Alright... so I would like to thank all those who read, commented, story-alerted, favorited and a whole lot more. I would like to give my special thanks to Terry-may, who accepted this story with open arms and gave her time and her talent into making this story presentable to the readers...... I think I'm going a little too far...

But anway, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!


	12. Saying Goodbye

_We had a long discussion_

_On family and life…_

_It was something unforgettable…_

_But she had to leave immediately_

_This all happened after…_

**THE MINUTES IN A PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye

I was told that she would return to Osaka alone. Her parents, along with Shirou would be left behind here in Tokyo. The reason is unknown and I intend not to know. As long as it doesn't affect the number of customers that go to the Club, then I don't think I should get myself into her private matters. Her leaving had not bothered me at all.

What had bothered me though was the number of tears that were shed. Today is her last day here in Tokyo. Ever since two days ago, she had stopped going to school. Instead, she entered the school premises for the purpose of talking to a few of her classmates. She was bombarded with questions as to why she had to move suddenly. Her answer, "It was my decision" was a little vague. None of her friends were satisfied with the answer.

The person who had cried the most was Tamaki. He had said "It was only Miyuki-kun who actually brought so much ideas into the club. Her presence will be missed." Okawa had not shed a single teardrop in front of her classmates. I had watched her from a distance as she comforted her weeping classmates. For the six months that she stayed in Ouran, she had certainly made her mark in this school.

"Aren't you going to send your farewells to her, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. He had suddenly stopped crying.

"I'll do that when she's finally going to leave. There seemed to be a problem in the calculation that I made." I muttered, while typing on the laptop.

"But, Kyouya, waiting for the last minute would be too long for her to wait." He remarked, "You must never let a lady wait."

"How are you certain that she is waiting for a farewell from me?" My eyes turned to him. "Has she asked you anything that concerns me?"

"There is no certainty but the idea that you have been part of this Ouran community gives an idea that you are being waited for." He explains.

"Are you implying that every single person in the Ouran Academy should send their farewells to her?" I questioned.

"That was not what I meant, Kyouya." He stood up from the seat in front of me, and looked me in the eye. "You have clearly meant a lot to her" he whispered loudly.

I sighed, "I do not think there is a reason for me to argue any longer. If you are basing your decisions on mere observations and speculations, I will not want to defend myself any longer. There is no truth to the words that you are saying."

Tamaki returned to his seat and began mumbling words to himself. I could not get what they were correctly but I had not dwelled any longer on those.

"Hey, Suoh-kun, you seem to be back to normal." I familiar voice sprang beside both of us. "Don't tell me those tears awhile ago were all fake? Was I being deceived by the genius of the host club members?" She asked while giggling.

"Oh, Okawa Miyuki, those tears were as real as the snow that drops during winter." He stood up and held her hand close to his cheeks. I was getting too used to the scene that I had not realized that the girl was actually Okawa.

She laughed, "I never thought being with a host like you could make one blush." She looked at me, "So, what are you working on Ootori-kun?"

"Just a little work for the preparations of the host club's theme for tomorrow." I replied immediately.

"Whoa, you must be hard at work every time a new theme comes in."

"That is true, indeed, Okawa. I had to sell twice as more merchandise for this theme." I agreed.

"And of course, that's the one reason I am proud to have him in the club." Tamaki added.

"It'll be sad that I couldn't stay any longer." She gave a small smile, "But I'm happy to have actually visited your room more than once in my entire life. It's an experience worth remembering."

"It's not everyday when you hear opinions like that from the customers." I grinned, "Isn't that good to hear, Tamaki?"

"I'm very pleased to hear such good feedback." Tamaki smiled.

She gave us one more smile and then ended the conversation with, "I guess I have to leave now. My transportation will leave three hours from now." She looked at her watch, "And I guess my mom and dad would want to hit me before I leave."

She turned around to face the whole class; "I had so much fun with all of you! Thank you for the memories!" she bowed down. Everybody looked at her with teary eyes.

After a moment or two with more tears and questioning, she finally disappeared from the classroom, and out of the school. We watched her from the window when she had reached the ground floor to wave at us.

"And there goes one of the most inspiring customers in the history of the host club." Tamaki stated. "Wasn't she fun, Kyouya?"

"She was inspiring, and can also be a stress reliever." I held on to my neck and moved my head from side to side.

Our conversation had made a stop there but the talk about Okawa did not end when she waved goodbye. It kept on going on and on until we were all dismissed. I gave a look at the time and had realized that an hour and a half had passed after she had left. She was still in Tokyo. Tamaki had seen me read the clock.

"She must still be here. Why don't we visit her, Kyouya?" he suggested.

"Leave her alone with her family. She would need them more than she would need us." I replied.

"Isn't it better when there are lot of people to send her off?" he asked.

Since when did he want to send her off? Wasn't he just planning to visit her house? Is he planning on watching her until she enters her transportation? How far does this guy go just to say goodbye?

"Tamaki, do you really want to watch her leave until she leaves no trace of herself in Tokyo?" I asked.

He leaned his arms on my desk and said, "In reality, I don't want her to leave. I don't want someone like her to disappear from our sight. She could be the only girl left who could wake you up from a certain illusion."

At this point, questions had begun to run to my head. What illusion was he talking about? Is he talking about me aiming to inherit he Ootori group? He's calling that an illusion? Wasn't he the one who had told, two years ago, that I wasn't trying hard enough and that I was just pushing myself to a certain point of my capacity and not my true limit? What is he talking about now?

"Illusions, Kyouya, I mean the world that we are all in right now." He expounded after realizing that I had not gotten a single word that he was saying, "We may be protected by these barriers, but we must not enclose ourselves. We must open the doors of the world we are bound to see."

"And what does Okawa Miyuki have to do with this?"

"She carries a certain emotion that you may have never felt before. I want her to open you up?" he uttered.

"Tamaki, I don't understand you." I said, "Besides, I wouldn't really want to know of what you're talking about. Okawa isn't anymore of our concern, she is gone and out of our lives."

He stood up from his seat and said, "This is a letter that she had told me to leave behind for the host club. It's a parting letter." He slapped a letter on the table. "I had wanted to read it with the whole club but she had told me to read it alone before I share it with all of you. I found another letter in it though. It was something more precious than the parting letter that she had written for us. I had not meant to read it but there was no name as to whom it was addressed to. I was curious. And this was where it leads to. Kyouya, I want you to read this letter and tell me how you feel." He grabbed his bag and began to walk to the door. When he was near enough to open it, he had said something surprising, "If you feel like chasing her, don't hesitate. Just run." And then he was gone.

For the reason of curiosity, I had opened the unsealed letter. The paper that I had found, folded inside the envelope was of no color and no design. The words were purely handwritten in black ink. Three pages was filled with Okawa Miyuki's hand writing. The words were close to one another. I closed the laptop and rested on the chair. This was going to be a long read.

I had focused my eyes on the first few words that were written on the top of the paper. Like a professional writer, she knew how to catch the attention of a person. Written like a title of a story she wrote: THIS IS A CONFESSION

* * *

A/N: I know it's another cliff-hanger. But I'm out of ideas! This has been in my computer for around three weeks but I never got the time to upload it. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited. I know this chapter isn't too satisfying... i hope the next one will be... I just don't know when it will come out...


	13. This is a Confession

Chapter 13

THIS IS A CONFESSION

I know I've startled you with pages and pages filled with my handwriting. It's just that ever since I found out that I was leaving, I knew it was going to be something big. I know I made this decision with complete knowledge. I made a choice to go back to Okinawa on my own will. I wasn't forced into the situation. So, please, don't think that my parents had forcefully pulled me away from them.

I had enjoyed my time in Ouran. Think about it. Six months of crazy nonsense and education in that school was awesome. I made really cool friends, met loads of fans and enjoyed the company of the host club. In all honesty, the host club can surely make all females happy. You guys have gone through loads of crap. One being Renge's little manager problem, another one being the Lobelia girls messing with you and even a little boy wanting to be a host club member. I've watched you guys and amused myself with the tiny little things that happen inside that room. I'm even more surprised to know that dearest Fujioka Haruhi-kun is actually a girl. Somehow, all sorts of surprising stories pop out of your club. I'm extremely glad to know that I've met a group of idiots like the ones in your club.

What I loved the most about being in Ouran was the atmosphere. Everyone here was so kind to me. Maybe I found good company or maybe because the students are naturally kind. I've never actually entered a school where almost everyone didn't know what instant coffee was. I've never met a person who didn't know about it! It was extremely surprising again. I mean, who doesn't know about HESCAFE and its goodness. I take it whenever I study for an exam. When the twins were advertising it to me, I felt so smart for one second. I mean, these people never actually knew what it was until some commoner told them about it. I knew about it since the day I was born!

Oh crap, I'm going away from the subject…

So, what's to confess about anyway?

I don't know.

Maybe I just wanted to tell you the truth. Why I always wanted to go inside the host club and draw. Why I was amused with your club. Why I laughed the first time I heard the club was actually a host club. Why I was so energetic. Why I wanted to draw a picture of you. Why I wanted to know you more. And why I'm leaving for Okinawa.

I never knew a host club existed in the premises of the school. Really, why would I host club even exist in the school? I thought the students aimed to be the top of the class, the best in their field of art, and the best in inheriting their family's corporation. Why was I looking at seven young boys entertaining women when it didn't even satisfy any of the above? I mean, entertaining women didn't help them improve their grades, it didn't make them more athletic or better in arts, and it didn't even make a good application for a job in a company. That's why I laughed the first time I met you guys. I laughed because I thought you guys were stupid beings who couldn't perform well in school and thus ended up as host club members. I thought, "I just met a pack of idiots." But well, everything changed when a certain person toured me around the school. Somehow, his aura certainly did change my idea of the host club.

I sat there in your club room to see how thing were going. It was not completely because I like the atmosphere. I was merely curious. You know, like the girl that I am, a very curious one. But I had somehow ended up in your trap. I had suddenly become a girl who designated a host and fell into a deep spell of infatuation. All of you were so addicting that each time I end my class I always wonder what was in store for me the next time I enter the host club. I loved watching all of you entertain me and other girls. It was a great inspirational influence for my stories. Indeed, almost everything that I draw about now is based on you guys.

But the question now is what have you done to make me so happy?

Once again, I wouldn't know.

Like I said, I fell into a mysterious spell. I was infatuated by the way you do things. The way you talked, the way you moved, even the way you type on your keyboard. It's like each sound that you made makes my ears pop and listen. You were clearly, for some point in my life, the reason why I continued to go to Ouran. I would wake up wondering if you were going to be in the classroom before me or after me. I would wonder while copying notes if you were almost done or probably just started. I had thought that you were the only thing in my mind. Remember the time you told me that my grades were slowly going down? Guess why, because some human was making me go crazy. I had wanted to stop. I had wanted to wake up and see that that day was not going to be a day that was about you. I had always wanted to rise up from my sleep and stop dreaming of you. Yes, you had haunted my dreams, too.

But it was impossible. It was something too hard to accomplish. I see you in the classroom, in the hallways and even in your club. I never thought that I would ever let go of you. So in the end, I didn't give up. I challenged myself to get to know you more. I wanted to have a reason to know why I liked you. I was successful. I talked to you a lot more than usual and even met your dad.

Unfortunately, by the time I knew you almost completely, I had made a sudden decision. I had booked a flight to Okinawa after I visited your house. I don't know why, but I just did.

I look back at that night and I think, "What a waste." All that talk last night will just go back to my memories. I may never see another Ootori Kyouya again in Okinawa. I may never see another guy closing his notebook and then pushing up his glasses again and again. I may never see any other person who enjoys plotting scary schemes to bring out something from them. I may never see another you.

It makes me sad to know that I'm leaving someone so important to me. I cry each night thinking that I will never see you again. Tears fall every time I see myself in Okinawa. I don't want to leave. I don't want to walk back in that old school dreaming of you each night. I don't want that to happen. But why am I forcing myself to go back? Because I don't want to hurt myself. I don't want to fall in love with you. I don't want to hold your hand, talk to you with all the love or even just simply call you by your first name. I don't want to lose the respect that we've instilled in our friendly relationship. I don't want it to end.

That's why I wanted to leave. I wanted a reason for both of us to part. It's hard to ignore you, it's easier to leave you. I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry.

I always dream of the day you would actually call me YUKI. It's the name everyone calls me; you're probably the only person left who doesn't call me that.

There is only one thing I ask. When I tell you to run, don't hesitate, but run. Because, Ootori Kyouya-kun, you're the last person in the world who I would want to hurt. It's no use falling in love anymore.

Don't blame yourself… I'm not blaming you for deciding to leave. I blame myself for these emotions to rise.

Once again, I am very very VERY sorry. TT

From a friend:

Okawa Miyuki

PS.: Take care of yourself. And, the drawing at the back is the best drawing I made of you. I kept the others. I know you wouldn't want to stare at a picture of yourself, but its better that you keep me then me crying in front of it. Thanks for everything. Thank you for taking me to the office during the first time we met. Thank you for allowing me to go inside the club without designating anyone. Thank you for entertaining me with everything you got. Thank you!

* * *

A/n: I know this took me years to update, I'm really sorry. But there is another unfortunate and sad news that I have to share with all of you. I have decided to sacrifice Anime for the next six months for the price of something. This sacrifice starts today, thus, from now on, I will not enter fanfiction for anime reasons or watch or read anything related to anime. Therefore, until something satisfies my sacrifice, I will not be updating. If by some miracle, I updated within the six months, then I think, I have given up from the sacrifice... which I will most certainly not do. I am so sorry that this chapter could not satisfy you completely. I am so sorry!

You can send me words of encouragement though because I'm taking the different entrance exams for the schools. Wish me luck! And once again... I'm sorry!

For everyone wondering: the next chapter is entitle A RUN TO HAPPINESS. I started yesterday but since I couldn't find the inspiration to finish it I am still at my 110th word... this is how it begins. You will all have to wait for six months before I could finish it.

* * *

I didn't care about the drawing at the back. I didn't care about the time or where the sun was at that moment. I didn't care about my car being in the parking lot. I didn't care if anyone saw me cry. All I cared about was running.

**A Run to Happiness**

Like Tamaki said, I had chased after her. I didn't know if I was too late or if I was just in time. I didn't even know if running to the parking lot would save time. I didn't want to know anymore. All I wanted to do was run to her and tell her exactly how I felt.

* * *

A/n: Thank you for all the support!


	14. A Run to Happiness

I didn't care about the drawing at the back. I didn't care about the time or where the sun was at that moment. I didn't care about my car being in the parking lot. I didn't care if anyone saw me cry. All I cared about was running.

**A Run to Happiness**

Like Tamaki said, I had chased after her. I didn't know if I was too late or if I was just in time. I didn't even know if running to the parking lot would save time. I didn't want to know anymore. All I wanted to do was run to her and tell her exactly how I felt. I was running out of time. I was running out of breath. And I was slowly losing her.

"Shit!" I cursed I was realized the traffic jam in the street. It's rush hour. Of course, there would be a traffic jam. Here I was thinking that I could get a cab to the airport. I looked at my wristwatch. I had taken a lot of time in reading the paper. I had taken too much time and was losing it as every second reached the next. I turned to look for a faster way out of this. Everywhere I looked it was filled.

"Damn it! I'll just run." I said to myself as I took off on to the next corner. I passed strangers, bumped into children, and almost hit a post as I turned to the side.

And after a long jog from our school, I reached the pit stop, soaking wet. I felt the suspense coming up. There was a lot of time till her flight. I had a lot of time to look for her. This was good. I turned around to begin my search and bumped into someone while doing that. How careless of me. I got too jittery I hadn't realized that there were people around.

"Sorry" I said as I started walking.

"Ootori!" someone yelled from behind.

"Okawa" I said as I stared back at her.

"What's with the wet look?" she asked as she pointed to my clothes.

I wiped off the dropping sweat on my forehead and walked closer to her. "Don't go."

"Huh?" she asked with a confused look. "I'm leaving in thirty minutes and I already paid for my ticket. It'll just go to waste."

I ignored what she said and held on to both her arms. "I'm serious. Don't go."

"Why?"

I thought she was smart. I thought she would actually get a clue as to why I didn't want her to go. This girl was stupid. Her stories are all so hopeless romantic, but here she is clueless of what seems so obvious.

"Do you seriously want me to tell you the reason?" I said a little annoyed. I haven't planned this out so I didn't know what was coming in next. I had just thought that if I started off with "Don't go" then she would get the whole point of as to why I was soaking wet and why I was here in the airport.

"I guess" She shrugged, "I don't have too much time."

"You don't get why I'm here?" I said, delaying the time. I didn't want to confess in this place. It was perfect. It just wasn't right.

"No." she said bluntly. "I don't even know why you're wet."

I grabbed the letter from the pocket. It had crumpled because of how I placed it in my pocket as I ran. "Remember this?"

She dropped her bag and covered her mouth. "You already read it? I thought Tamaki would give it to you tomorrow."

"Tamaki read it three hours ago, when you gave it to him, before you left." I replied. "And I read it just awhile ago before I ran here."

"You ran here?" She was surprised. Who wouldn't be? No one can ever make me run that distance and only this girl has successfully done it without her knowing why.

"Why did you think I was wet?"

She shrugged. "Some little kid wet you on your way here?"

"Whatever." I went straight back to where we left off. "This is the reason I came here. You told me to run. And Tamaki said so, too. And so I ran to you, of course. Who else would I run to?"

She was silent. She stared deep into my eyes.

"And don't stop me when I start talking because I'm only saying this and once only."

She nodded her head.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long sermon. "You told me to run. And I ran. I ran because I didn't want to know that you were crying every night just because you wanted to see me. I ran because I wanted to call you "Yuki" someday. I ran because I wanted to be with you. I want you to call me by my first name. I want to hold your hand and not worry at all. I want to know that you're not feeling guilty about your grades or if Shirou is getting sick at a certain moment. I wanted you to find me as a good source of inspiration for all your stories, and all the other drawings that will enter your big stupid head." I walked closer to her. Slowly my hands reached her neck, her shoulder, her cheek. "I don't there to be a reason for us to be separated. I don't you to take that flight off to Okinawa. I don't want anywhere away from my sight. It's unbearable."

I saw that her eyes were wet. I wiped them off with my thumb. I closed in the gap between us. And before I kissed her, I said something that made her cry more.

"I love you, Yuki"

Four words. Those four words were words I thought would never come together. But there was chemistry to it. As if those words were meant to be tied up together.

I kissed her softly on her lips. It was a first time, but I guess it went fine. I would never know if there was nothing to compare it with. But it felt like it was just the both of us, like were one being held on tight by that small kiss. She kissed me back a second after. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we stayed in that position longer than I expected.

As we pulled apart, I looked into her eyes. They were red for the tears that spilled. She closed them and both our foreheads touched. "When did you realize it?" she whispered.

"A second after reading your letter." I replied back.

"So, what do you want me to do with the ticket? They don't accept refunding." I couldn't believe she bothered to ask while we were in this position.

"Keep it. It's a reminder of today." I replied immediately and gave her another quick kiss. "Let's go home."

We pulled away from each other. She looked at her ticket one more time and then back to me. She suddenly turned red and yelped.

"What?" I asked while pushing up my glasses.

"I suddenly realized what just happened." She covered her mouth.

I raised one eye brow. "Where were you this whole time?" I yelled then slapped her head. "Don't tell me you were unconscious?"

"No, that's not it!" She waved her hands around. "I just made a realization."

I looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I can call you Kyouya, and you can call me Yuki. And we're officially together." She sighed.

"You make it sound so sad. You suddenly regret it?" I asked. Being together was something hard. It was the fact that you had to love one person and make sure that you didn't stare at anybody else. It was making only one girl happy and not any other. It was another challenge.

"No, I don't. I just couldn't believe it. I actually have a boyfriend."

"Is this what girls think about?" I asked rhetorically.

"Don't you guys think about that, too?"

I shrugged. "I guess we should go tell Tamaki the good news."

She nodded.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone miss me? Because I so missed all of you!!! And isn't this great? They're finally together. I'll give all of you a heads up. Remember the first chapter? The part when Kyouya was watching the video. I guess, you'll see that that part is coming soon. I don't know how soon is soon but man, you guys have waited for months and months and so I thought you guys finally deserved this. They're together!!!!!!!!!


	15. Only Yuki

_I ran to her_

_Stopped her from moving_

_Gave her everything I got_

_Then, I told her I loved her_

**THE MINUTES IN THE PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION**

Chapter 15: Only Yuki

Tamaki was jumping around the host club room. The twins seemed to have been whispering things on their own. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were smiling at each other. Haruhi just seemed plain normal. I had just told them the news about me and Yuki. They asked for the whole confession details. I didn't want to tell them. It wasn't meant to be a secret, but I was just too tired to story tell. In the end, after Tamaki gave me another round of puppy dog faces, I said the whole story. When I was through with it, Tamaki started rejoicing for me. He was just as annoying as ever.

But there was something the host club agreed with. Yuki and I cannot show this relationship in school grounds. I had analyzed this clearly over the night. If the school knew that I was together with Yuki then the probability of gossip going up is high and the rate of girls designating me would be lower. For the sake of the protection of the host club and the hosts, Yuki and I have to sacrifice.

Of course, Yuki didn't like it. I had a feeling she wouldn't like it. She had a difficult time comprehending what I had told her. "I'm telling you that we can't tell anyone in Ouran that we're together."

"Why? I just don't get it. Can't you sacrifice something just to be with me?" She asked. She was clearly disappointed. I didn't even expect that she would ask me this question. I was surprised.

"Sorry, Yuki." That was all I could say. There was possibly nothing more that I could say that wouldn't hurt her.

"So, if I can't act close to you when I'm in school, then go out with me every weekend."

I hated conditions. They always limited space. But she had all the right to make a condition. "Sure"

She couldn't get over with the idea that we couldn't act all close. But she took advantage of it so easily. She was getting closer and closer to that boy sitting in front of her each day, making me feel a little jealous every time I saw it. I didn't want to admit though. Why would I admit it? I should just stay as cool and calm as I usually was.

"Miyuki, how did you end up staying here anyway?" it was break time, and the two of them were talking again. "We were all so sad you were leaving."

"You want me to leave you guys again?" she joked.

"No, no" he scratched his head, "that's not what I mean. Well, anyway, what happened?"

"Let's just say some important duty stopped me in the last minute." She grinned.

"Like what duty?" the boy was very curious. And I mean, curious.

"Hmm" she was thinking of a lie. She was thinking hard. "My first love came over and stopped me."

Damn it! What was this girl thinking? My first love? Can she get anymore stupider? I have to stop her immediately.

"Kyouya, what are you looking at?" Tamaki suddenly blocked my view. Now, how would I know what was going to happen next? Tamaki stared at what I was staring at. "Miyuki, huh? But it's supposed to be a secret."

"I know!" I replied. I stopped looking her way and then adjusted my glasses. But I didn't want to look away from her. Even if she was talking to some other guy, I wanted to stare at her. I wanted my eyes only set to that girl. Only Yuki.

"It's hard, huh? I had a feeling it was going to be." Tamaki began talking, "I don't think it would hurt if you tell everybody the secret."

"What about the host club?" I reminded him.

"I want the happiness of everyone." Tamaki was never selfish. That was something everyone loved about him. He would give anything just for the happiness of someone else. He cherished family. What a crazy guy he was. He smiled at me.

"That's fine. We both know what we're doing." I closed the notebook in front of me. "I can handle it."

Tamaki looked at Yuki. I followed his gaze. "I know you can handle it. You're Kyouya. But can she handle it?" He gave me a worried look.

Apparently, not only was Tamaki worried. Everyone in the host club was worried. What if this distance between me and Yuki was going to cause a problem? What if even before the next week starts, we get into an argument? What if... what if she won't love me anymore?

Those were the questions they bombarded me with. I didn't know how to answer most of them. I didn't even want to be reminded about those questions. A knock came on the door. There were no club activities today. We were just having a meeting. I wonder which student didn't get the message.

"Hey!"

It was Yuki. Of course, she wouldn't get the message. She wasn't a customer. She was the girl I loved. She was the one I was awaiting the whole day.

"Miyuki!" Everyone yelled. I stood up and walked to her.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"The same as the usual." She turned to the other club members, "So, did you see any signs of jealousy from this boy?"

They all nodded. Honey-senpai yelled "Yes!"

"Huh?"

What was this girl talking about? She purposely stuck to Shirou just to make me jealous. This girl is crazy. I can't believe her.

"I was just wondering if you could handle not staying by my side." She grinned. "I don't think you could."

I sighed. "Don't tell me you could."

Her eyes widened and then closed. "Of course not." That short reply changed everything.

* * *

"Yes. That's the whole story. Kyouya and I are together." She admitted in front of everyone in the class. She had the whole class gather around her. They stuck to every word she said from beginning to end. From the time I read the letter to the time I kissed her. Not a single detail was missed.

"She really is crazy." I whispered to Tamaki.

"Isn't that what you like about her?" He asked. This opened another question in my head. What exactly did I like about this girl? I love her, sure, that's true. But what exactly did I see to make me fall in love with her. Was it all because of the confession letter she gave me? Or... had I already fallen in love with her long ago before I even knew she liked me. I wonder.

"Maybe" I replied in return.

After that reply, most of the girls ran to my table. "Is it true, Kyouya?" They asked.

"Whatever she said was the truth." I replied calmly while adjusting my glasses. They couldn't believe it. They were all in shock.

"I'm still going to designate you!" One girl yelled. Another one followed, "Me too!" and more came.

"There's nothing wrong with the confession, Kyouya." Tamaki made me realize.

"Humans make mistakes." I confessed. I didn't want to admit it but day by day, mistakes arise. I didn't realize that girls were fanatically in love with love stories. Even if I had been with someone else, they wouldn't mind. They just love hearing me talk. I was like a celebrity to them. No matter who I was with or what I was doing, they wanted to know. They wanted to know every single thing. Every little detail.

The number of costumers we had ever since told everyone about our secret tripled. Apparently, all the girls wanted to know what I saw in Yuki, what was my type of girl and our love story. In truth, there was no love story. I just met her in a train and everything built up from there. That was the basis of the story. That's why no one understood it. They thought that I had fallen in love with someone who seemed like a commoner.

But what is wrong with that?

Whatever status Yuki is living in... I do believe I'm going to love her.

"Kyouya" I heard her sad voice.

Club activities were over and Yuki was just waiting for her driver to come pick her up. He was amusingly late today. We sat down on the stairs of the entrance of the school. She was holding on to my hand. Something was unbearably wrong with her today.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" I asked. I wanted to get into her mind. She was looking too depressed. I stared into her sad eyes. "Is it about Shirou?"

She shook her head and leaned on to my arm. "Your dad passed by awhile ago."

I was shaken up immediately. My dad had passed by. What did he want? But I didn't look scared. I stayed calm making it look like it was a normal thing. "What happened?" I asked while tightening the grip of my hand on hers.

"He talked to me."

I held on to her hand tighter than ever. I looked at her. Her black hair covered most of her face but I could still see her eyes. A drop came out of it and ran down the side of her nose. What made her cry?

"He said he didn't like me."

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh... Kyouya's Daddy doesn't like Yuki!!!! What do we do now??? Watch out for the next chapter and you'll find out why!!!

Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It seems that I have new readers and I must say "hello to you all! Thank you for even bothering to click on this story and read it!"

I love ya'll


	16. I Love Her

_There was a problem..._

_I couldn't believe it_

_It was my dad_

_He didn't like her..._

**The Minutes in a Public Transportation

* * *

**

Chapter 16: **I love her**

"I love her!"

I yelled at my father. Everyone, including the secretary and his two body guards, were told to leave the room earlier. I was then given my chance to share what I had truly felt for Miyuki.

"I can't believe you can even think of that trash." He spat.

The way he said that last word made my mind go berserk. Trash. Loving her wasn't trash. Not a single part of it was trash. I knew I had to protect what we both had, and no one can obviously hinder both of us.

"This isn't trash!" I shouted. I had wanted to explain myself more but my dad didn't give me time.

"Trash." He repeated, "There is no time for you to find love at that age. I tell you, you'll have lots of time for that later. But Kyouya, I expected so much more from you." He sat down on his chair comfortably, leaning back as if he wasn't going stop. He just seemed like he was enjoying lecturing me. "I couldn't even take in the fact that you had joined a host club, do you think its even possible for me to believe you would find time to go out with a girl. You're wasting your time."

"That's what I don't understand, Father." I stood up with full force behind my shoulders. I knew how to control the situation without having to yell anymore. "You think I'm wasting my time, but don't you think I've done more than enough to satisfy your needs."

"You think too highly of yourself." He uttered with his chin on the back of his palms. "You've certainly changed."

"I hear change is good."

"Change won't do you any good if you're with that girl." He retorted. "And to think you would give me a lot more surprising tactics up your sleeve. I never knew you had this planned out. It annoyed my ears when I heard about it."

"I never planned it out." I replied. "None of this was planned out."

"Ah, working on instinct now, are you, Kyouya?" He shook his head, "What has become of my son?"

"Father, I don't understand you." I crossed my arms.

"What you don't understand is that you have just destroyed half my plans for you." He leaned back on his chair, "I wonder what Miyuki's father would say about the both of you. I guess it would lead to his dismay."

"What do you mean?"

The last thing my father had said ran shivers down my spine. I felt that not only would Yuki be greatly affected by this but me too. It was as if there was something going on behind our backs that we didn't know about. Besides, I don't understand why Miyuki's father would be so disappointed with me. If I'm not mistaken he has praised me more than once in my presence. Or probably, that was just one of his disguises. I can't go too far with this.

-

I looked around the classroom. Everyone was silently copying the notes that was written on the board. What do you expect? This was class A. Everyone here was aiming for the top of the class. Everyone had to study. I guess, I do have a lot of competitors in this world. I looked around once more and found the girl I was looking for. Unlike everyone else, she was staring far out. Her mechanical pencil wasn't even on her hand. I watched her sigh for a second until...

"Okawa Miyuki? Can you tell me the translation of the next line?"

The professor called her.

She blinked her eyes. One. Two. Standing up while carrying her book, she looked a little wobbly. As she looked down the book, she stopped to take find what page we were in. As soon as she found it, she started translating the line to English. The professor praised her and then told her to sit down. She sat and started daydreaming again.

I wonder what goes through her head.

"Tamaki, did you see Yuki around?" Lunch time was usually shared between Tamaki, her and me but apparently she didn't show up.

"Hm?" he said while munching on some dish that a customer handed to him. "She said she went out to answer a phone call. She'll be back. No worries, Kyouya."

Unfortunately, I was worried. "I'll get back to you. I have to find her."

He seemed surprised but in the end nodded.

I ran out of the room and found her just on the corner of the hallway. She was yelling loudly on the phone – cursing, as a matter of fact.

"No wait, what the freak are you talking about dad?" she paused, "No! No! I mean it dad no. I don't understand. Stop talking. I am not engaged to that little boy. Oh freak. I know he isn't a little boy, dad. I know. I know. I know! Yes, I have seen him. I do not want to be engaged with that idiot! Why tell me now? Engaged? NO!"

I didn't want to listen to the whole conversation anymore. I returned to the classroom, surprised by the words she spoke. So this is what my father meant when he said that her dad would be dismayed. Apparently he meant that there was already someone she was engaged to.

I could overhear her walk back to the room. As soon as she found me near the door, she greeted me with a surprised facade. "Yo, Kyou! Have you already eaten? I told Tamaki ahead of time that I had to make a phone call and so..."

"When do you plan to tell me?"

"About what?" she sounded nervous but still had her casual smile on.

"The engagement." I didn't want to waste time. The only reason I wanted to bring it up was because I wanted this obstacle to be complete and over.

"I haven't even thought about when but I knew I had to tell you immediately." She replied. "What did your dad say about both of us? You said you would talk him into agreeing with our relationship."

I pulled her out of the classroom just so that Tamaki wouldn't suspect anything going wrong between us. The last thing I wanted was that this would reach the host club and trouble them. I know how much they really want to protect Yuki and I.

"He thinks our relationship is a waste of my time and I do think that he knows about your engagement."

"What else did he say? Did he say why he hated me?"

"He didn't give me enough reason to understand anything. All he did was tell me that I was wasting time and that your father would be disappointed with it." I replied while leaning on the wall.

"Ah, is that so?" She sighed, "You know, I don't think my mom knows about the engagement though. I told her about both of us and she embraced it with open arms. My father didn't arrive home early though so, I didn't have time to tell him anything. I guess when my mom told him about us, he just felt the urgency to call me right away. He thinks that the earlier he told me that easier it would be for both of us to let go of each other. What do we do now, Kyouya?"

I shook my head. This was getting harder and harder to understand. Two people are separating us and I have no idea how to control the situation.

"Hey, what's with the secret meeting?" One of the twins showed up but of course, the other twin won't be left behind without a word.

"Is this what couples call PDA?"

Haruhi appeared behind the two, "Guys, don't bother them."

"But it seems there is a problem here." Hikaru said. "What do you think, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded, "It seems the two aren't giving off the usual happy vibe."

Yuki shook her head and waved her arms. "What the freak are you guys talking about? We're just talking."

And before we could even solve the problem, someone like Tamaki had to show up. "I was wondering where you two disappeared to. I was just eating my lunch till I realized that you two had gone missing. What are you all here for?"

The twins replied, "Nothing. We just passed by them."

Tamaki spotted Haruhi, "Oh, Haruhi! Are the twins doing anything wrong with you again?"

But it seemed like his stupid comment was the one that saved the atmosphere. Yuki and I were back to normal but clearly the problem wasn't solved.

-

"What were you guys doing outside the room anyway?" Tamaki had to ask once more after club hours.

"We were just talking." I replied.

I usually love sitting on this table at the end of the day just talking about the plans for the next club, or how much we've earned. But today seemed more like a chat about my problems with Miyuki. I hated the way everyone was just trying to get in and trying to help. I knew I could fix the problem on my own. No one has to know about it. Miyuki and I can do this on our own. If only I could easily point that out without having to hurt Tamaki.

"Well, if you guys have any problems we're always here to help." Haruhi said. The whole club began smiling. It wasn't exactly the problem they can fix anyway. Why bother telling them?

Two knocks came on the door.

"Must be Yuki-chan?" Honey-senpai announced. "Neh, Takashi, open the door."

Mori-senpai stood up and opened the door. I immediately stood up awaiting the usual smile that Miyuki would offer me.

But that wasn't something I saw.

Indeed, I saw Yuki. She was smiling. But someone was behind her - someone new but familiar, another son of a doctor from the Ootori Hospital.

"Hey!" He said with a wave of a hand. He was annoying me. His black gelled up hair wasn't what annoyed me, though. Nor was it the soccer uniform of his school. It was the fact that his hand was holding on to Miyuki's so easily.

The whole club walked towards him. I hesitated for a second. "You're Ootori Kyouya, right. Man, you look way better than I expected."

"And you are?" I asked. I wanted to grab Miyuki away from him. His hold on her only made me want to punch him.

"Oh, sorry for being so rude." He held out his hand. "I'm Yamamoto Haru." I looked at his hand for a long while, glared at Yuki, who gave me a sorry look, and then shook his hand.

"And what are you to Miyuki?" Tamaki asked.

"She never told you guys?" He started giggling. "It makes me blush each time I think about it." He covered his face with is free hand. In between muffles he said, "We're engaged."

-

A/n: How long has it been sinc I last updated??? Anyway, sorry for the delay, I had no idea how to write this chapter. I wonder what Kyouya would do this time when he finds out that they're both finally engaged... UH OH!!

Don't forget to review and send me your love!


	17. The Last Flight

_It was unbelievable_

_She was engaged_

_We had people stopping us_

_But no one can stop us_

**The Minutes in a Public Transportation**

Chapter 17: **The Last Flight**

"You knew about it before, didn't you?"

I would love to tell Kaoru that I did but that would be a lie because, in reality, I had only found out almost the same time they did.

"You'd be surprised to find it out that I only knew about it yesterday. Apparently I had not done extra research on her relationship with anyone. It's even much harder to research on since those two families aren't so well known and so any engagement made in between them could be concealed easily."

I looked around my room and found a depressed look on each of the members of the host club. The sun had set only an hour ago and I was already getting tired. They had arrived just a few minutes ago and here I am, exhausted from their sight. I couldn't even believe that they would find the time to come to my home just to talk about this. Ah, what can I expect? This is the host club that Tamaki raised. They're all as bothersome as he is.

"The engagement must be bothering you, Kyouya, that's why we came here just to comfort you." Tamaki said. Actually, it wasn't only the engagement that bothered me but their appearance here was also a bother.

"I don't need any sort of comforting. The last thing I want to do is bother you guys with my problems." I blurted.

"That's just like you, senpai." Haruhi said. "But in reality, you'll need someone to help you along with your problems."

Tamaki backed that up with, "And whatever is your problem is our problem, too! We're a family!"

"No! We aren't a family, Tamaki. And this isn't your problem, too. Haven't you realized that you don't need to mess around with my life? I can take care of this on my own, so, please, just leave." I yelled.

Before any of them can give me a reply, my phone started ringing. Hikaru looked at it and said, "it's Miyuki."

I quickly got it from his hand and answered, "Miyuki?"

"Ootori Kyouya-kun?"

To my dismay, it wasn't the soft sweet voice of Yuki. I could tell it was the voice of her father.

"Dr. Okawa? Yes, this is Kyouya."

The club members gave me a questioned look. They had obviously not seen that coming.

"I'm sorry you had to see the two of them together." I hated the fact that he had to start with that line. It made that picture of the two holding hands return to my head. I closed my eyes for a second. He continued, "Haru-chan was just really excited to see the son of Dr. Ootori. But you see, the engagement was planned out since the two of them were born. Haru knew all along but I kept it a secret from Miyuki. I wanted her to live a life without wondering what her future life will be. I noticed that it's quite troublesome having a partner being chosen for her, so I never thought of telling her the truth. But I had to tell her immediately. This Haru came without warning in hope of seeing Yuki. It's been quite some time since the two have seen each other. I hope you understand."

I understood it but I didn't want to. I didn't know why he had to hide it, in the first place. If she knew all along that she was engaged with someone, she wouldn't have fallen for me and I wouldn't have fallen in love with her. None of this pain that I'm enduring would be felt. But in the end, I replied with, "I understand."

He added, "And I really think its better that he came in the early part of your relationship with Miyuki. If he came later, then I guess it would be harder to break the both of you two up since your relationship would have been carved deeper into your hearts."

"But I do think you surprised her with this announcement." I commented.

"Of course it came out surprising. Besides, there are more surprises that I am to reveal, Kyouya. And I think it's better for you to know."

"Alright" I nodded. I leaned on the sofa and listened intently.

"As soon as those two reach the age of twenty, they will be wed. Along with that, when Yuki turns eighteen, they will start living together."

Eighteen? That's almost a year from now. How did he expect to break us up? By force? Everything is just too fast.

"And there's one more thing, starting tomorrow that two will reside in Okinawa."

If I had enough time, I could stop her. I could take her away from him. I could do anything just to stop those two from going back to Okinawa together. "Sorry, but may I ask what time their flight is?"

"They're leaving in an hour. I hope you don't plan to follow them, Kyouya. That was the last flight from Tokyo to Okinawa."

"She left her phone with you?"

"I made sure that nothing will stop the two of them." He said.

"I'm sorry but I have to say this."

"What is it, Kyouya-kun?"

"Please bear in mind that even if you told me this, I am going to do whatever it is I can to get her back. She loves me and I don't think she can just give her heart out to someone so easily. Besides, I do think it is your mistake for telling her too late. If only you told her earlier, you wouldn't be messing with someone like me."

"That is quite impossible." I could hear sniffles in between his words.

"I don't think you've realized that Okinawa isn't so far."

I closed the phone immediately and started redialing another number. I stood up. Tamaki and the others seemed surprised and stood up by instinct.

"Ready a car for me." I ordered the guard on the other side of the phone.

After that, we all took off and ran down to where my car was. It was right there awaiting all of us. We all sat in.

"To the airport"

The wind started howling. I could hear doors banging by the hallway. A thunderclap made its way through our airwaves. And the traffic was bad. I don't get it. Whenever I ran after her, there was always this obstacle stopping the two of us from meeting.

"Find the fastest way to the airport."

"But, Kyouya-sama, there is no other way."

"I don't care!" I shouted. "Get me in a different route."

"But, Kyouya-sama…"

I looked down and rested on my knees. I was desperate. I wanted to do anything just to get to her. I felt the hands of Tamaki and the others on my back massaging it just to calm me down. But no matter what they did, I couldn't stay calm.

As soon as we got into a faster and clearer route, I felt my senses calm down. I could hear the others say that we were so near. I looked at the time. Only thirty minutes before the flight. I stared at the sky. It was getting darker and darker. The rain was pouring hard. _I hope her flight gets delayed. _

We ran into the airport and searched for her. We scattered around calling out her name even though we looked stupid. As I stared at the screen where the flights and time of departures were placed, I found out that her flight had been delayed. I didn't know for how long but they said that it may last for thirty minutes. I suddenly had luck by my side. Who would believe that I would resort to luck in the end of all these things?

"Kyouya?"

I turned around and found her sweet and beautiful face in front of me. This reminded me of the time I confessed to her. I was the same – wet, tired and exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Stopping you, of course." I replied while grabbing her hand. But she resisted.

"I'm so sorry but I just can't go." She mumbled

"What? Why?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." She replied.

"They made a deal didn't they." I said, letting go of her hand. "They gave you something in exchange for this."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I just really couldn't tell you." She started searching for something in her bag. "How about we make good memories at this moment?" She got a video camera out. "I think Haru was expecting that you'd come and so he said that I was allowed to walk around and make memories." She giggled.

I suddenly heard all of the club members running towards us. And like she said, we made memories. We recorded whatever she wanted us to record within that few minutes that we had. We laughed and did crazy things. We were crazy. We were all idiots for those seconds.

But I knew she would be gone. I knew she would disappear within moments, only. And I hated that fact. I hated the idea that we were being clumsy while these moments maybe the most precious moments of our lives.

When we finally heard her plane number being called, she gave us the video cam. I took it from her hand and hugged her tight. "I'm going to follow you." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't" was the only word she said. She started sobbing. "Just don't"

"I will"

"I had fun with you. I had lots of fun. Although our relationship didn't last long, I had so much fun." She took my head. "Just remember that you'll always be in my heart. Forever, Kyouya." She rested my hand on her face. I didn't want to cry, but seeing her cry made tears fall from my face. "I'm sorry."

And just like that, she ran into the arms of some other boy. I couldn't stop her anymore and the only thing I could do was say "Please don't go" in my mind. I hate that she had to leave me right in front of my eyes.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep because each time I did that, Yuki's face would come up. It was tiring and it was painful.

I had to go to Okinawa. I had to get a flight to Okinawa immediately.

I opened up my laptop and checked if there were any flights for the next morning. It's better late than never. As I was searching for a flight, a news flash popped up at the side of the website I was in. Apparently, there was a plane crash earlier that night. It crashed on one of the mountainous areas on the way to its destination. Survivors were found, but a lot more were found dead.

Only when the news report repeated did I notice one what the news announcer was saying.

"The last flight from Tokyo to Okinawa, crashed on the mountainous region only twenty minutes before its expected time of arrival."

_The last flight from Tokyo to Okinawa?_

"Shit!" I yelled out loud. "Yuki."

"As for now, we have found fourteen survivors and twenty deceased passengers. The rescuers are still searching for more bodies."

_Fourteen survivors._

_Yuki, please be one of them._

* * *

A/N: Finally, finally I'm at this stage of writing. I'm right back to where I began. Expect that the next chapter will be the exact copy of the first chapter with a little grammatical fix. Man, I'm feeling this spirit.

Don't forget to review! Send me your love!


	18. She is Beautiful

**THE MINUTES IN A PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION**

**Chapter 18: She is Beautiful**

I was sitting on one of the chairs of the theater room. The movie played silently in front of my eyes. I could imagine her voice calling out my name. She always had that sweet tone. I leaned my head on the chair and stopped the video. I closed my eyes. The tears had finally stopped. I removed my glasses and opened my eyes again. She was still smiling. It brought a grin to my face.

She was gone… I never wanted her to leave... We never wanted to part…

I played the video and raised the volume.

"Tamaki! Stop the video!" I was yelling. She continued to laugh at me as if there was no end to it.

"Just do what dear Tamaki says, Kyouya, it's not everyday when you see me take off on a plane." She said.

That plane flight. If she just didn't ride it, maybe she would still be in my arms right now, watching some other video.

"Yuki!" Her name was beautiful. So was she.

She continued to laugh, the video camera faced me. I remember, Haruhi grabbed it from Tamaki so that he could push me. "Just kiss her. Just kiss her!" He pleaded while pushing me.

"Why should I?" I asked in return, "Turn that camera off!" I attempted to cover the screen but was pushed back by the twins. Yuki was pushed closer to me. Haruhi's laugh could be heard in background. Hunny and Mori are seen in background. They all yelled, "C'mon!"

Then the last kiss I could ever give her was taken on tape. Why didn't I at least cherish that last moment? I stopped the video. The tears were forming again.

"I should stop doing this." I murmured to myself. The last shot was both of us looking at each other. I didn't remember that. Everything seemed like such a blur. But if that moment had lasted for two hours, she wouldn't have been on that plane.

"Master Kyouya!"

I turned my head, the servant had entered the room. "What is it? I only said to disturb me when there's news?"

"There is news!"

I stood up.

"They found survivors. They're breathing but unconscious. They're still looking for names."

This is my last chance, the only hope left. She could be there. She should!

"Let's go!"

* * *

If I could pray to God and believe he would answer my prayer, the normal thing I would ask for is for my father to believe in me and finally give me what I want. But I knew that I had to change what was normal. Because if I really did pray to God, there was only one thing I would ask for right now. No, not even ask for it, I meant I'd beg for it.

The survival of Yuki.

The rescue team found her body under ashes and fallen tree trunks. They say it was a miracle that she survived even with the lack of oxygen. They all said it would be a greater miracle if she would actually wake up. But I knew, if I did pray to God, he would had already answered my prayers. Comatose or not, she was alive. She wasn't moving, she wasn't talking, she wasn't laughing but she was listening. She wasn't dead and I knew as a matter of fact that that was better than death.

A day has just passed since the time she was rescued. Only a few people have visited her. I was the only host club member present to see her. When my dad came to visit, he said that I looked weak. I looked like some desperate fool trying to see if I could bring back someone from the dead. But I didn't care how I looked. All I wanted was that Yuki would wake up and see me.

"Hey" A deep voice woke me up from a short nap. I looked up and saw a guy with a cast on his left arm, a few bandages on his face and a crutch on his right arm.

"Hi." I greeted in return.

"It's Haru. Remember me? Yuki's fiancé?" He said. I couldn't believe how lucky this guy was to have actually survived the crash with just bandages and injuries. Yuki, on the other hand, a weaker character, was struggling with more than just injuries.

"Yes, of course I do." I said while standing up from the bench.

"Who's inside the room?" He said while pointing at the room of Yuki.

I looked at the gloomy room. I've only entered once, and never did I want to return again. She looked peaceful but there was something more that I was too scared to look at and admit to myself.

"Her family." I replied immediately.

"I guess I'll have to go in then."

I just nodded and then added, "You're very lucky to have survived."

"Thank you. I just wish that Yuki would wake up. If only I could interchange places with her, I'd do anything to wake her up." He muttered and then left.

I was hoping his words were true. I wouldn't care a bit if he was in Yuki's place. I wouldn't care for as long as Yuki was sitting right beside me, holding on to my hand. I watched him enter the room. I just waited for whatever reaction would come out of his mouth once he found out what made me want to leave the room. It took a long time until I heard a voice from the inside.

"That's impossible!" Haru yelled. "No! Why? Why? Why?"

I couldn't handle hearing the rest of it and so left the area. I headed to the cafeteria, where I could close my eyes and rest for a little longer. I felt two presences walk behind me. My two bodyguards, of course, wouldn't leave me behind wherever I went.

"Kyouya-sama, we should bring you home. You haven't had some decent sleep, sir." One of them said.

"It's fine. Let me stay here a little while longer." I replied. I don't for how long. I don't even know how long I could stay here. I found the cafeteria slightly deserted. I got a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair.

My phone rang instantly.

"Kyouya! Are you still in the hospital? What's the news about Yuki? Is she recovering? We're heading there right now. Is she alive? Is she moving? Say something!"

Clearly, Tamaki was also restless. He cared a little too much about people. But I guess, he had some right to care. Yuki was special to the club.

"Kyouya!" He yelled one more time.

"She hasn't woken up yet. Just come by and visit. I'll meet you in the entrance." I got up from the chair, left my untouched coffee drink and flipped my phone off. My bodyguards stood up and walked behind me. I continued walking to the entrance, it wasn't a little too far off. However, I felt nauseous, dizzy, and sleepy. One more step and I was sure I was going to collapse.

I stopped walking.

Not because of fear that I was going to collapse. It was because something a little more shocking was standing in front of my eyes. Technically, she was sitting - on a wheel chair.

"Kyouya?" Her raspy voice forced out of her throat. She reached her hand out to touch me. I was shaking. I wanted to cry but I didn't want her to see me like that- weak and cowardly. I took her hand.

"Hold me." She tried to smile and I tried to do the same. But before I knew it, I was already tearing up. I bent down and felt my cheek touch hers. "You're crying?" I just nodded. "C'mon, Kyouya, say something." I continued to cry. "P-p-please stop... crying" I heard sobs. I let go and looked at her. She, too, was crying.

I wanted to look at her eyes but it was impossible for me to look at them. She touched my cheek.

"D-d-don't cry. You're... only... going to... make me c-c-ry." She managed to utter in between sobs. "Just s-s-say... something. A-a-anything."

I opened my mouth and finally tried to form words out of my mouth. "I... I... I love you."

"E-e-even... if I'm like this?" She pointed to herself.

I took her hand again. "Yes, even if you're on a wheelchair."

She smiled. "For real?"

"Yes" I said, "You're beautiful in my eyes, no matter how you look."

"Thank you." She placed both her hands on my cheek. "I love you, too. You're beautiful, too, Kyouya." Hearing her say that hurt a lot. I was beautiful. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't believe that she had to suffer this much while I could stand normally and do whatever I like. I was the one who needed to be

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"This isn't your fault." I assured her.

She shook her head, "I chose to go with Haru. I should have just stayed."

"This isn't your fault." I repeated. "I should have done something to stop you. I should have been the one."

She giggled, "G-gosh, K-Kyou. No one is to blame."

I moved in closer to her. Her hands were still holding on to my cheeks. I then kissed her softly on her lips. She kissed me back. And then we were both crying again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized once more.

"This really isn't your fault."

"Am I still beautiful?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes, you are."

"Even if… I'm like this?" she asked once more.

"Yes"

"Tell me Kyouya. How do I look?" Her hands fell on her lap. "Describe to me how I look. Tell me honestly, in your eyes, what do you see?"

I sighed. I couldn't handle saying this. "You are sitting on a wheelchair. You're left leg was amputated from your knee. You have a few bandages on your arm, on your hand, and on your legs due to burns and scars. You have a scar on your face. And, you have bandages covering your eyes."

I saw tears falling down her face. "Will I ever see again?"

I looked down. I saw the rest of the host club running towards us. They stopped midway.

"Tell me, Kyouya, will I ever see again?"

I rested my hand on her cheek and forced the answer out of my mouth. "Maybe. There isn't a sure answer."

No matter what she looked like. No matter what problem she was facing. No matter what she was seeing. I will continue to stand by her and I will continue to tell her one thing.

"Let me promise you one thing, Yuki" I said while taking her hands and kneeling in front of her. She just nodded. "Today, you can't see. I'll make sure in the near future that you're going to get those eyes fixed and you'll see how handsome I am again."

She just smiled. "Make that near future possible, or I'm sure I'm going to ram in the wall with this wheel chair."

"Of course"

* * *

A/n: Who missed me? I know this chapter is sad and I, myself, didn't see it coming. I only did a small amount of research on blindness. Let's just make our fantasies go wild and don't attack me with info on blindness. Please?

Sorry for the unannounced hiatus. College suddenly seemed so hectic it took away my inspiration and my ideas. And I also lost the original copy of this chapter but it paved the way for the making of a much better one. Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorited, story-alerted and read and didn't review. I'm not quite sure if Kyouya still sounds like him. I lost the Kyouya touch. Just tell me how you feel, leave me a note, a love letter, anything. And I'll send a lovely letter in return. It's my thanks for all those who waited. However, this isn't the last chapter. FINALE COMING UP NEXT! WAIT FOR IT!

_lynx_


	19. One Step at a Time

_She almost lost everything_

_Lost her sight_

_Lost her limbs_

_But would she lose me?_

**The Minutes in a Public Transportation**

FINALE: **One Step at a Time**

Okawa Miyuki still looked gorgeous. Her long black hair flowing behind her. Her figure softly leaning on to the ledge of this rooftop. She was just everything I wanted to be with. Everything.

"Yuki."I called after her. "Turn around. I have something for you."

She turned around and the wind blew strongly at that moment. Her hair just whipped right into her face as she tried to get it away from her. She giggled and laughed at the same time. I walked towards her making sure the gift I held for her in my hand was safely intact.

"What is it?" she asked, as she tried to walk towards me.

"Don't move." I told her. "I'll be right there."

When I finally reached her, she smiled at me and said "so, what do you have there?"

She took one good look at me and I smiled right back at her. I opened my hand. And she smiled.

"So, what is it?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. Hoping and wishing that she was kidding. Pretending that she knew exactly what I was holding in my hand.

"Seriously, you're not going to tell me?" She laughed while trying to punch me weakly on the shoulder. She missed, just by a small inch. Punching a fraction of my sleeve instead.

"Kyouya, come on. Just tell me."

I grabbed her hand instead and said, "Just feel it. You'll know what it is."

I placed the necklace on her hand and she beamed. "You gave me a necklace. What does it look like?"

The wind blew once more. I moved closer to her and held her arm just to make sure that the wind won't blow away her frail weak body.

"It's beautiful." _Just like you_

"Well, that's a nice description." She said sarcastically. Ï would obviously know how that would look like." She started feeling the necklace. Moving her fingers around the figure, every corner, every texture. I was used to seeing her doing this now. Her hands doing their work. "It's a star."

"Yes, it is." I replied. I took it and placed my arms around her neck and placed the necklace on her.

"How does it look on me?"

"It's perfect on you." I took her hand. "We should go back downstairs, dinner should be ready soon." She leaned on me and walked slowly. One prosthetic leg at a time.

The doctors said we could never get her eyesight back. The nerves to her eyes were too severely damaged that her vision couldn't be saved. Miyuki couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept it. And things were going downhill from there.

It's been a year since the crash. It took several months before Miyuki finally decided to get the prosthetic limbs. She goes on physical therapy on a regular basis and she's finally learning to stand on her own two feet. Literally.

The arranged marriage with Haru was cancelled. His parents couldn't handle the fact their future daughter in law was different. They couldn't accept that she cannot see her own wedding, that she cannot see the faces of her own children. They couldn't accept it.

And after all the arguments we had, the breakups we went through, we're still together. For some reason, although her weakness doesn't make me happy and takes too much of my time. I still have the courage to care for her. I still take my time to join her for therapy sometimes. I still stay beside her even though she is so fragile. She's a lot of work and a lot of caring for and I wasn't made for this. I wasn't made to take care of someone. I wasn't made to watch out for them and make sure they don't do anything stupid. I had more important things to take care of. I had school work, I had projects, I had a spot to aim for in the corporation.

I wasn't made for this moment in Miyuki's life.

But she'll be like this forever and I'm not sure if I can make it.

We argue about my impatience, my complaints, and my disinterest in doing any clean up.

I wasn't made for this.

But here I am.

This should really mean something, right?

"You know, Kyou." She started. "Your sister cooking dinner for us is something I'm scared of."

I sighed, "You're more scared of my sister cooking rather than the fact that we're walking down a staircase."

She giggled, "Why would I be scared of that? I'm holding you tight and you've got me in your hands. I'm pretty sure you won't let me slip. I trust you."

She trusted me. And that's what I was scared about.

I've left her more than once in one year, why isn't she scared of me?

When we finally reached the end of the stair case, she let go of me and raised her hand to the side to reach for a wall. When she finally did, she walked slowly but precisely. I held her hand and walked by her side.

"Aren't you ever scared I might leave you again?" I asked out loud. She stopped walking. And faced me.

"Why do you think that?"

I pushed my glasses, "Because I've done it more than once." I looked down at her feet, "Besides, you know I'm not made for this. I really can't go on doing this. I can't go on guiding you through staircases, or hallways or through the airport. You don't even go to the mall nowadays. Everything is so different now and I don't think I can take it anymore."

"I know" she reached out for my arm and grasped it. "I know. But why are you still here? Why do you keep running back to me? I always wondered. I always wondered why you bothered to walk me down staircases or hold my hand while I'm walking through hallways. I always wondered why you stayed for so long. I can hear you sigh when I tell you to help me go somewhere. I can't see but I can tell when you don't want to help me." She let go of the wall, and rested her hand on my neck, "I am scared. I'm scared that you might actually leave me on a staircase. I'm scared that you won't anymore talk to me when I feel alone. I'm scared that one day there will be a time when I can't talk to you casually anymore. I'm scared that no one will my hold my hand. I am scared."

I could hear her voice choke up. I could feel the tears in my eyes. Her grip was getting tighter.

"Then tell me, why are you still here, Kyouya? Why do you still walk beside me when I know you don't want to?" She asked once more.

I looked at my empty hallway. At the end was the kitchen. A happy kitchen with my sister trying to chop food up and cook as if she knew how to cook. Across that was a dining table. The same dining table I look at every morning, where my dad and brothers talk about how busy their day is going to be. And here I am. Alone with my girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

"Because I chose to."

"And not because you pity me?" She asked.

I shook my head. Not realizing she couldn't see what I was doing. "I don't think so."

"Then why?"

I grinned. I knew exactly why. And I told her this when I tried to stop her in the airport, and when I found out she was blind.

"I believe this is something they call love."

She smiled. "Oh yeah. I kind of forgot that word for a moment."

"There's a reason for everything. I'm sure I'm not the perfect person to deal with your disabilities. But your independence, your courage, your strength, everything just goes well with my impatience, my complaints and my problems. I guess you can say, we're a perfect match?"

She shrugged and moved her arms around my neck, "I think this is why people say opposites match."

Ëxactly." I kissed her softly.

We walked towards the dining table to have a dinner not worth remembering at all.

I was lying on Yuki's legs as she massaged the top of my forehead. "Sometimes, I still can't believe your dad has to deal with all of this." She said suddenly. "I mean, he really hated me at the beginning, I bet now that I'm like this, he hates me ten times more."

I nodded my head, "oh yeah he does. He once told me that you were going to change me forever."

"I think I just did that." She giggled, "Look at you, walking me around, answering girly problems, picking my clothes. I don't think this is what the future president of the Ootori Corporation should be doing now. What happened to all the marketing projects, sir?"

"I honestly don't know, young lady." I played along. But I sure did have a lot of projects to work on. They were just placed all on hold for this moment. I sat up and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Take me somewhere when you start your summer break." She said softly.

"Where do you want to go?" I took her hand.

"I don't know. I want somewhere bright and warm but at the same time has a nice cool breeze."

I imagined a place for her. "Where are you thinking?"

She thought for a second, "a beach, probably."

"Then lets go to a beach."

"But isn't it dumb that I can't even see a sunrise or the orange-ness of a sunset? It's stupid that I can't see a blue ocean or that I can't even see sand, anymore?" she uttered. She was playing the self-pity card again. But she has always backed up her depressed moments with jokes or laughter. That's how she always dealt with things. "But I guess imagining it would be awesome, too. What do you think, Kyou?"

"I think, you have every right to see the sunrise as much right as I have to imagine the sunset." I replied. "That's why for this moment, let's imagine we're on a beach." I began to close my eyes

She snickered, "That would be awesome, but I feel kind of sad that I can't actually see you half-naked at this moment. All that body and my eyes can't feast on it."

I laughed out loud. "Well, that's a lot better for me because you can imagine a body a lot better than what I have here."

"Hmm…" she nodded and rubbed her chin, "that's not actually a bad idea."

We both laughed together. We had this moment where we could laugh about how potentially wonderful my body could be. We had this moment of many moments where we talked and laughed all day. We also had moments where we just argued on and on. We had times where we almost gave up and may have never gotten back up. But I think that's really what people call love, that whatever tries to stop us, be it family or friends or school or work or even the work of nature, nothing will ever stop us. Because when people thought I would give up, only one thing kept me going.

It's that Yuki would smile.

And she always smiled.

And for sure, for every smile she makes, I will always walk one step together with her.

* * *

a/n: Three years ago, I started this because I was very much into anime and fanfiction and kyouya. College has eaten me up till the last bit of my nature and my writing skills. I don't know if I got the characters right at all. I even forgot Yuki's name. I can't believe myself for doing that. But here I am, three years after, with an actual ending. I was just running into fanfiction for some dose of readings when I realized I haven't read any of your reviews for a long time. And I owe it all to you guys that you guys get the ending that you all deserve. I don't know if the same readers from three years ago will still see this, but I hope you guys are happy and thank you so much for reading from beginning to end and actually dealing with waiting for a finale that took this long. I wanted it longer but somehow I'm just beat. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait. But here I am and I want to thank you once more. Thank you thank you THANK YOU.


End file.
